Harry Potter and the Coming of Judgement
by Apollos Judgement
Summary: Summary: Set after OotP, Harry disappears from Privet Drive the same night he arrives. The wizarding world believes him dead but when all hope is lost Judgement arrives.
1. Chapter 1 : The Choice

Harry Potter and the Coming of Judgement

Summary: Set after OotP, Harry disappears from Privet Drive the same night he arrives. The wizarding world believes him dead but when all hope is lost Judgement arrives.

Chapter One: Choices

The train ride to Kings Cross from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a depressing one. Harry, who had just lost his only father figure, was understandably the most depressed. No amount of effort from Ron or Hermione could lift his spirits, so Harry suitably ignored them. Upon Arrival at Kings Cross Harry bid his farewells to his friends and glumly made his way over to his 'relatives'.

"Boy, get a move on! Its bad enough we have to have you in our house, let alone have to pick you up from this damn station!" Vernon Dursley began, "Mark my words boy, when we get back you will be earning your keep in MY house!" The rage and promised pain was clear on Harry' Uncle's face. All Harry wanted was to be left alone so he could come to terms with the death of Sirius.

"Vernon Dursley I presume?" Came a gruff voice from over Harrys shoulder, without looking Harry immediately recognised the voice of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, "Think you can push Potter around huh? Well let's get one thing straight! If you in anyway use or abuse this young man then I personally guarantee you an eternal holiday 6ft under….Understand? Harry walk with me a moment."

Once Harry and Moody were out of earshot of the Dursley's Harrys began in a nervous and somewhat scared voice "You won't really…erm…kill them will you?"

"No lad, too much paperwork. Just an empty threat but I'd like to see him call my bluff." Moody replied, "Although I wouldn't be against the idea of transfiguring him into a whale and portkeyeing him to the Atlantic along with his fat excuse of a son. As for the woman who calls herself your Aunt, well I'm sure from her features, a stable would suit her perfectly"

The mental image Harry received from that rather unique view of his so called family was able to produce a smile on Harry's face. The first smile that had donned his face since the DoM fiasco. Taking his leave Harry re-joined his family and made it into the car and halfway home in silence before the inevitable happened.

"Think your freak friends scare me boy! Just you wait until we get back you ungrateful, unwanted little freak. You'd wish you had never been born when im through with you!"

Harry's life just took another turn for the worse. 'How can fate hate me so much? Was I like Voldemort in a previous life? Can I for once just get a break!'

A few hours later and Harry was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his life and that's saying something. What with staring down and escaping Voldemort several times, facing down a Hungarian Horntail, Killing a 60ft Basilisk, taking on a troll, and driving off 100 dementors, this kind of scared far outweighed those accomplishments.

When Harry and the Dursley's had arrived at Privet Drive, Vernon had dragged Harry to his room and had administered several blows upon Harry. Which had undoubtedly broke his nose, several ribs a broken leg and from Harry's look of confusion, a mild concussion. That's not what scared Harry though, what scared him was that he was now staring down the barrel of a shotgun, being held by his Uncle, who had a rather sadistic grin on his face.

"Finally we will be rid of you freak! We never should have taken you in in the first place, but we did out of the goodness of our hearts. Say goodbye freak for this is the last face you will ever see!"

Time seemed to slow for Harry, he could hear the muscles in Vernon's hand tightening, see his finger tense and start squeezing the trigger. Harry had one final thought before the inevitable. 'Mum, Dad, Sirius. I'm sorry you had to die for me, I wasn't worth it…."

BANG…..Harrys world went white. '_White?' thought Harry 'Okay I can still think… this must be the afterlife, Finally I get to see my parents and Sirius again_' But the white started to dim and Harrys eyes began to focus.

Harry was in shock, lay across from him was his Uncle with an arrow through his heart. Blood trickling on to the floor. Surrounding Harry was now a golden glow, as if acting like a shield.

"Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lilly, we apologise for our late arrival, but are glad we could make it before the blow was delivered." A musical voice sounded from behind Harry. Clenching his teeth in pain Harry spun round to see two people who he could not find words to explain.

From what Harry could tell one was male and the other female, they were tall, elegant, graceful, confident everything Harry wished he could be. "Who are you? Why are you here!" Came Harry's weak voice.

"Forgive us child. I am Falathar" The male of the two spoke, "and my companion here is Enudriel. We are what muggle fairy tales and ancient wizard lore would call Elves. We are here to take you to our home Harry and train you for what is to come. This has been tasked to us for over a thousand years and we will fulfil that promise we made to your oh so great grandfather and his children. We have been watching you young Harry, and are proud of the man you are becoming. We want to help you become that man you were born to be."

"So just someone else who wants me as a weapon! That's all Dumbledore wants! Me to live by his rules and do as he says without question to end this god forsaken war! I won't do it, I can't do it! I have nothing to fight for!" Harry shouted at them.

"You misunderstand us child. We do not want you to be a weapon. We want you to be a man, we want you to live how you wish to live your life, we wish for your happiness, nothing more nothing less." The female spoke for the first time. "Yes there is a prophecy looming over you, but you do not have to fulfil it, you can disappear and forgot of this war and never hear from it again if you so choose. We can help you with that"

Harry sat there staring at the two. Could he leave everything behind? Could he leave Hermione? That last thought shocked Harry, he knew he always cared for her but for her to be the one he would think about the most out of everyone?

"No I can't do that. I have to fight this war, I have to make sure others don't grow up like me, so people do not suffer any more than they have to. As much as id like to disappear and just be normal I can't." Harry replied.

"And that Harry is why we are proud of you. You are so selfless, such a rare thing amongst humans today. Come with us Harry and we will teach you about your past, help you with your present and give you hope for the future. You will learn your legacy Harry, something that the whitebeard would hide from you. Come with us Harry James Potter, and be the man you were born to be. Do you so choose?" Falathar asked with hope burning in his eyes.

Harry sat stunned, these people, Elves, long thought dead, were offering him the chance to save lives, tell him of his family and make him prepared for this war. The decision was a no brainer.

"I do." And with those words a flash of light and Harry Potter was gone from Privet Drive. Number 4 exploding moments later from the amount of magical energy that was released from his disappearance.

A/N = Hey this is my first fanfic started out of boredom. Let me know if you think it should continue and if you have any ideas then let me know. I got some sort of plot line in my mind but im open to suggestions.

Thanks

Apollo


	2. Chapter 2: The BoyWhoDied

Chapter: The Boy-Who-Died

Albus Dumbledore, arguably the most powerful wizard of the 20th century, was feeling all of his 150+ years. His carefully laid plan for the future of the wizarding world had gone up in flames, literally. He had placed Harry Potter with his relatives, knowing what sort of people they were like, the moment Harry's parents had been killed. It was his plan that through the abuse of his relatives, which Albus encouraged albeit discreetly, that Harry would look up to him as a saviour. Of course placing Hagrid as the 'rescuer' was a bonus as all Hagrid would say was how great he, Albus Dumberdoor, was. Bonus, in Albus' mind. Then once Harry had started Hogwarts, he looked up to the headmaster with respect and looking for guidance just as Albus had planned. Anything to do with Harry's scar was immediately reported to him, as planned, and each year Harry had passed the tasks Albus had manipulated through each year, again as planned. Occlumency, or rather anti-Occlumency with Severus had worked out just the way he had planned, and Sirius' unfortunate demise was better than planned. With Bellatrix being the one to end the mutt's life, Albus had saved himself a job and suspicion, whilst directing Harry's anger at Voldemort and Bellatrix. For 16 years now all of his plans had been to perfection.

But now, the first day of the school holidays an explosion of all things had killed the blasted boy. At first Albus had refused to believe that Harry had died from the house explosion, caused by what muggle services had dubbed a gas leak. But after personally searching the property himself and getting his Order to search all known places to Harry, he had come up with nothing. The Daily Prophet was quick enough to cover the story. The titles were endless: Boy-Who-Lived-Dies, The Chosen One – Unchosen, Explosion kills the Explosive Potter, there were more, but Albus did not care too much for he had an idea.

Albus believed himself to be a rather intelligent man. After dissecting the prophecy many times he had come to one conclusion. He had misinterpreted. For if Harry was the child of prophecy then he could only die by the hand of Voldemort. Thinking of possibilities Albus was forced to believe that in light of certain circumstances, Neville Longbottom was the boy in which the prophecy spoke, for who else could it now be? Many thought Neville to be a squib due to his lack of magical knowledge, confidence and power. No-one living, or as Albus told himself, no-one of sound mind, new that he personally had put a block on Harry's and Neville's magic.

Neville turned out the way he was because Albus was fatigue from casting the block on Harry first and therefore s loathe as he was to admit it had made slight error in the casting. '_Never mind though'_ Albus thought '_I just need to boost the young boys confidence slightly place him in front of Voldemort, and release the block. The magical backlash should be enough to injure Tom Riddle enough for Albus to deliver the finishing blow and receive the attention and admiration of the world once again. Neville would, regrettably be killed from the backlash, pity, but required."_

And so the Headmaster of Hogwarts did what he did best, sat down in his office and planned to manipulate young Neville along the right path.

Elsewhere a young woman by the name of Hermione Granger could not stop herself from crying when she discovered the headlines and the concurring news that followed. She was heartbroken, Harry was her best friend, he was there for her whenever he needed her but now he was gone. Hermione's mother, Emma, could only look on in sadness as her only daughter let out tears of anguish, pain and sorrow. It was her father, Dan, which managed to calm Hermione down enough to talk.

"Hey now pumpkin it will be ok, let it out love, don't worry, it will all be ok. I'm sorry you have to feel like this honey, but would Harry want you to cry and mourn him? Or would he want you to carry, do and be the best you can? I'm not saying forget him Hermione, but remember him and live by his example. From what you have told your mother and I about him, he sounded like the most remarkable man, full of compassion, caring, courage, determination and love." Dan tried to console his daughter.

"That's the thing though Dad, i loved him and he never knew! All the things I wish I could have said and we could have done, it's just not possible anymore!" Hermione said through her tears.

"I know 'Mione, but you cannot stop. Harry wouldn't have wanted you to. Live on for him Hermione and remember the good times for what they were." Dan could only offer words of comfort to his daughter for never having the privilege of speaking to Harry Potter. The man who had claimed his daughter's heart. And so it was a sad evening in the house of Granger, and would continue through the summer until Hermione returned to Hogwarts.

In Ottery St. Cathpole, a family with burning red hair, living in a leaning house looking ready to topple, also known as The Burrow, were all showing signs of grieving. However some of these emotions were only cosmetic. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were generally mourning the loss of their unofficial son or brother. Whereas Molly, Ron and Ginny were mourning the loss of the money and prestige they could have achieved if theirs and Albus' plans had come through.

For Molly, she wanted the money and prestige that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived mother-in-law. As well as seeing her only daughter's lifelong dream come true. Ginny had been in love with Harry Potter since she was old enough to understand the story behind his defeat of Voldemort. In her mind no-one deserved Harry more than her. She prided herself on knowing everything any book had ever mentioned about him. The money and attention would be a bonus too, she would never have to wear hand-me-downs again. Ron was angry that Harry had died, now he could not claim the money that was rightfully his for being the Boy-Who-Lived best friend. He didn't stay with Harry all these years through danger for nothing. Without Harry there was no money and no fame. For everyone was sure Harry did not write a will therefore Gringotts had full rights to the Potter inheritance.

It was indeed a sad glum time for the wizarding world for many different reasons. The only ones who found happiness were Voldemort and his Death Eaters or those aspiring to be. Voldemort was exceedingly happy Potter had died but slightly angry he could not deliver the final blow himself. Voldemort himself was sure of the Potter boys death as he could no longer sense him through their unique link. Voldemort was so happy with the news he thought if he were capable he could have cast a patronus bigger and stronger than any had ever seen. Instead Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to take a night murdering and torturing muggles in celebration. None of the Death Eaters could be happier.

Elsewhere, in The Hogs Head pub of Hogsmeade two unlikely men sat mourning over a drink of Odgen's finest. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, werewolf and potions master could do nothing but sit in silence. After a while Remus spoke up "Damnit Severus, I failed James and Sirius! I promised to protect him, to keep an eye on him and not let any danger come upon him! I failed and for that I could never forgive myself!"

Severus Snape, normally the first one to insult Harry could only nod in agreement, " I too have failed Lupin, for I made a promise to Lilly to always look out for her son. Even though it did not outwardly look like it, I was always trying to help him out of his troubles at Hogwarts. Lilly will be rolling in her grave knowing what I have and haven't done for her son."

The two men sat drinking long into the night and could only find solace in the fact they were not grieving alone.

One thought was present in every single magical person in the whole of the United Kingdom. Harry Potter was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: A Year Without Harry

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be! Harry Potter that is.

Chapter 3: A Year without Harry

Platform 9 and ¾ was once again filled on the 1st September. Old and new students quickly saying their goodbyes to their loved ones before running off to catch the train to take them to Hogwarts. Several of these students did so with sadness knowing that their friend Harry would not be joining them on this journey.

Hermione had just turned up with her parents and sought after the bright red hair of the Weasleys. After an intense 10minutes of searching she gave up, saying goodbye to her parents she boarded the train and went in search of a compartment. Eventually Hermione found herself a compartment and settled down to read her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History. Before she could get to engrossed in the book she was disturbed by the compartment door opening. Neville entered, closely followed by Ron.

"Hey Granger, get your head out the book, we aren't even at school yet!" Neville said with what Hermione could tell as smugness and a new confidence he did not have before.

"Yeah c'mon Herms won't do you any good that, you will be the next librarian taking over from that Pince woman before we know it" Ron added, grinning to himself.

Hermione was undoubtedly confused by their attitudes and voiced her concerns. "Neville, what happened to you? What's bought the change in you? And as for you Ron, did it escape your notice that our best friend died not 2 months ago?" she said, holding back the tears threatening to come through.

"Didn't you hear? Potter wasn't the chosen one after all. Turns out I am! Old Dumbles himself came round and told me that it was all a decoy to keep the attention away from me so that I could be trained when I was ready. Well turns out I'm ready now, been getting training from some of Dumbledore's friends this summer and even from the man himself!" Neville stated, once again with smugness.

"Yeah c'mon Herms, Harry was great and all but he was too much of a show off. Always flaunting his fame and wealth. Yeah it saddens me he's gone but now I can make my own stand out of his shadow!" Ron couldn't help putting in his two cents.

"YOU JEALOUS CONNIVING USELUSS EXCUSE OF A FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU USE HARRY LIKE THAT! YOU DISGUST ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GET AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouted Hermione in anger as she pushed both boys out the compartment and slammed the door shut behind them.

As Hermione sat alone crying to herself, she was disturbed once again from Draco Malfoy. "Come to gloat have you Malfoy? Harry Potter has finally died just like you said Happy now are you? Bet you couldn't wait to come and stoke your ego in front of me!"

"Actually Granger I came to offer my condolences. Although I never gave Potter… Harry, an easy time I never truly wanted him dead. I had an act to keep in front of my father and his so called friends. I would have been killed if I acted any other way. But I came here to see how you were?" Draco spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione was shocked. Here was a guy who publicly humiliated her and Harry in front of anyone and everyone saying, in a way, that he was sorry. Hermione didn't know what to think. Was he just fooling around and after something or was he actually genuine.

"Why the change then? Why do you suddenly care about a dirty 'mudblood' like me?" Hermione failed to hold her tears at bay. "Harry is gone Malfoy, nothing can change that! I feel bad enough as it is without having to hear about you trying to mess me around. I can't deal with it now!"

"I refused the mark Hermione. I couldn't become like my Father. I don't want to cause pain to innocents. After witnessing your first murder at age 5…it changes you…I had to witness murder rape and torture every summer I was not at Hogwarts. I cant do that to another, so I fled my home and ran to the only place I've ever felt safe. If Harry were here now id apologise to him too." Draco seemed to actually be genuine.

And so it was that the basics of friendship happened between Draco and Hermione. Draco had assured her that whilst Slytherin was a dangerous house not all followed he way of the Dark Lord, and there were enough to adequately defend themselves.

When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and sat at the Gryffindor table she was surprised to be joined by Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and the Creevey brothers. As well as seeing Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley hung on the arms of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom respectively. Hermione could not care for them anymore. Their friendships had all just been a front and now their true faces were showing. So she sat and waited patiently for the sorting.

"_The time to unite is closely fading,_

_War will come a raging._

_Choose your side, and choose it well,_

_For the wrong one will lead to hell._

_Gryffindors heart, Slytherins cunning,_

_The Chosen one will come running._

_Ravenclaws smarts and Hufflepuffs love,_

_The One is watching from above._

_He holds power greater than Merlin,_

_The lies are all unfurling._

_He is strong and he is true,_

_Change will come to all of you._

_Heed this message and listen good,_

_He holds a burden no-one should._

_But he is the one to lead you strong,_

_He who will tell you no wrong._

_I warn you now I warn you here,_

_The Dark Lord will control through fear._

_Lies and manipulations you will see,_

_If you choose the bumbling bee._

_But who am I to say such things,_

_I am a hat who shouts and sings._

_Come and put me upon your head,_

_I'll tell you which house does lay your bed."_

Silence reigned in the great hall. The Sorting Hat was always one for elaborate sorting songs but this just raised the bar. Many people were confused but there were some who could read between the lines.

Dumbledore was sweating. He hoped no-one would catch the meaning of the bumbling bee. For his name did stand for Bumblebee and if what the Hat said was right, well, he was in for it. Deciding to just do the next best thing, he ignored it and addressed the students.

Whilst Dumbledore made his speeches, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had the hints of a smile on their faces. Turning to look at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing. There was still hope.

The year went by with what many would call boredom. Harry Potter seemed to have brought excitement to the castle. The only notable occurrences were the little arguments between Ronald Weasley, the new self-proclaimed Chosen One Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy who surprisingly was mostly backed up by Hermione Granger. Many days could see Hermione studying in the library with students from all houses, including Slytherin.

Christmas came and went and as far as the professors could tell it seemed as though everyone had finally gotten over the death of Harry. The castle was now more relaxed than at the start of the year and you could quite frequently hear laughter somewhere in the castle. Dumbledore was pleased. The wizarding world had unknowingly backed up his plan of proclaiming Neville as the Chosen One, A few words here and there and there were only a few doubts within people's minds. He could not have planned it any better.

Voldemort's activities has slowly increased, although people were waiting for the big strike they knew would come. The end of the Hogwarts year came to a close with only a few deaths here and their so all were riding on the belief that Voldemort was afraid of Neville's power.

How wrong they would be.

A/N - Hey, erm sorry for the shoddy sorting song was never much of a poet so i jus wrote what came to my head and thats what i got. Not too bad for a 10min thing lol. Yeah i know the year went quick but its only so i can pick up the story with Harry asap. Do you want to start with Harry turning up out the blue then flashblack/explaining his year away...or his year away detailed then pick up from where it ends here?


	4. Chapter 4: Summer of Lost Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no money from this fic.

A/N - Thanks for my first lot of reviews guys :). Im gonna answer reviews that require answers privately so as not to take up loads of room in the chapters and so i can answer on a more personal note rather than a collective one.

Chapter 4: Summer of Lost Hope

Voldemort sat in his throne room carefully eyeing his most trusted Death Eaters. 'I can smell their fear! Disgusting yet all the more satisfying' he thought.

"My loyal servants, it is time the world knew fear once more." Voldemort hissed. "They already know of my return no thanks to the meddlesome old fool, but now we shall step up our campaign. Our small attacks have been random and sporadic enough to lead them into a false sense of security. The time is now to spread chaos across the lands before we strike big."

The Inner circle could not hold in their triumphant cheers. The time of hiding had come to an end.

"Severus, what of this Longbottom boy? The one that the Old Man declares to be the true child of Prophecy?"

"He is even more arrogant than the Potter brat My Lord, but far less magically talented. The only skill he possesses is in tending to plants and acting like an insufferable, foolhardy 'hero'."

"Hmm an easy target then. He is the wizarding worlds hope? A fools hope, but hope none the less. Let us strip that hope from their beating hearts! If any one of you see the snot nosed kid then feel free to depart him from this world. He does not deserve my attention. The only worthy opponent these days is the old man who sits in his castle and even he knows he cannot beat me! Now tell me Lucius, what of your traitorous son?"

"My Lord, forgive me, but before now I have been unable to gain access to the boy. He keeps himself holed up in that damn castle and always in groups so none of our loyal can get to him." Voldemort's top lieutenant proclaimed.

"You speak to me of failure Lucius… Crucio….I want him dead before he returns to Hogwarts! He shall be an example to those who dare defy me!" Voldemort spat in anger. "Now Rookwood, Lucius, Bellatrix, make plans to attack Diagon Alley. I want you to cause fear in the blood traitors and mudbloods hearts. Failure is not an option! Return to me in 4 days time with your plans. Now leave me."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Neville Longbottom strutted up Diagon Alley with Ronald Weasley in tow discussing the chances of the Chudley Cannons in winning the Wizarding Cup.

"I'm telling you Ron, although the Cannons now have experienced players they lack the teamwork to do well… Puddlemore United however, they will claim their 3rd in a row"

"Just you wait Nev mate, you'll see that after a few games the Chud…." Ron trailed off as people ran past them screaming of an attack.

"Death Eaters! Let's show them what we got Ron, we've been trained for this!" Neville shouted running toward the commotion.

"_Reducto, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Stupefy_!" Neville shouted and to his surprise not one spell met its target.

"Awww does wittle baby Longblossom think he can play with the big guys and girls now?"

"LeStrange! I'll kill you for what you did to my parents! _REDUCTO_"

Clang!

Neville's spell bounced harmlessly off Bellatrix' lazily cast shield. "You got a long way to go yet Longblossom, here let me show you what the big guys play with, _Crucio_"

Neville was hit squarely in the chest and could not help falling to his knees, screaming in agony as what felt like burning hot knives stabbed him all over repeatedly.

"_Bombarda!"_ came Ron's shout in defence of his friend but to his dismay his wand only smoked.

Bellatrix lifted her spell, " Ha, learn the spells before trying to cast the Weasel, you may have just hit me then. As for you Longblossom, like the Crucio? Your parents absolutely loved it! Why, they kept screaming for me to cast it again and again and again"

Neville could do nothing but whimper in pain.

"Now, the Dark Lord sends a message… two simple yet much loved words of mine…. _Avada Keda_…" Bellatrix never got to finish her spell as she was blown off her feet.

"Leave him be Bellatrix, if you want to play with the big guys as you say then I'm sure these old bones are up to the task" Dumbledore calmly stated striding to stand in front of Neville and Ron.

"Dumbledore you old codger, my master will see to your end soon enough! Death Eaters! Retreat!" and with that all conscious Death Eaters portkeyed away from Diagon Alley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following morning after the battle of the Alley, the Daily Prophet had many people all over magical England having second doubts about their apparent saviour to be.

**Longbottom Chosen One or Fraud?**

_**By Rory Ecclesberg**_

_Yesterday on Wednesday 30__th__ August, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. It is with sadness that this this reported informs you, the reader, of the death of 30 wizards and witches. The attack was led by escaped convict Bellatrix LeStrange who quickly led a path of destruction. _

_Eye-witnesses lucky enough to escape the carnage thought that hope and salvation had arrived when Neville Longbottom appeared to head off the attack. However, we all sadly over-estimated the boy as only one of the spells cast connected with LeStrange, and even then was lazily blocked. LeStrange easily overpowered Longbottom and had him at her mercy with just one spell. If it were not for Albus Dumbledore, we would be through our second saviour in a year._

_This reporter cannot help but question whether the Lonbottom boy really is our only hope? Many eye-witnesses have agreed. "It was appalling to watch, I thought we had been saved but the little duel was so one sided. Poor boy could never hope to match up to the level of magic being shown today!"_

_Another eye witness stated, "Heard tha woman callin im Longblossom! Tauntin im she was! What hope do we ave if our own saviour aint got the skill to duel for longer than a minute?"_

_This Reporter can not help but wonder whether Albus Dumbledore's proclamation that Longbottom was our only Hope was just a front to keep the public hopeful? Can we really rely on a boy to save us from a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Time will only tell._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Bellatrix tell me of the attack" Voldemort ordered.

"Master, the attacked went as planned, people were screaming and running in terror. There was no resistance until the Longbottom fool and his trusty sidekick turned up, and even then that was no real effort. I was so close to ending his pitiful life My Lord, almost got him to join his parents at one point too, but the old codger appeared and I thought it would be best to return, than to have any of your servants captured My Lord" Bellatrix reported with a hint of pride evident.

"Hmm, although the brat would have been better dead a job well done for once! I do not blame you for retreating from the meddlesome fool, I shall have the honour of watching his life end by my wand! Very well, all of you go and rest, for we have a big attack ahead of us. Now go and be grateful of your success, it shows you can accomplish things without failure, I expect this every time!" Voldemort said as he dismissed his followers.

*_Master, are they ready for what is to come?_* Voldemort's familiar, Nagini, hissed. If any of his servants had asked the same question, Voldemort would have cursed them if not killed them for questioning him.

*_They had better be, or they will know pain unlike any before! Our latest successes have ensured us victory for this task!*_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back at The Burrow Albus Dumbledore was having a meeting with young Neville and Ron, "Now boys, as commendable as your actions were today, I must ask for you to withhold from such actions until such a time that you are both ready. I have asked members of the order to step up your training for your final month before returning to Hogwarts. Neville, you shall be pleased to know you have made Head Boy this year, sharing your duties with Ms Granger. Mr Weasley, you should also be joyed, as you have been chosen for Gryffindors Quidditch Captain. I suggest you try not to let Professor McGonagall down."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I'm sorry if we disappointed you, but there was no-one else to stop those scum from killing people" Neville replied.

"Be that as it may my boy, people may get the wrong impression if you rush into things without thinking them through. I only want what's best for you child." Dumbledore successfully placated Neville, turning on the twinkle in his eyes. "But alas, I must return to Hogwarts to prepare for the students return and for your final year. Learn well from your instructors boys, you never know when you made need the skills."

With that Dumbledore left with a near silent pop, leaving Ron and Neville with massive grins on their faces. What could be better they thought, famous, special training, Quidditch captain/Head boy and girls chasing after them. This was the life they were meant to have.


	5. Chapter 5: Summers End, Hogwarts Fall

Disclaimer: All belongs to J....not me.

Chapter 5: Summers End, Hogwarts Fall

Hermione Jane Granger was something she very rarely was. She was confused. Her confusion stemmed from her conflicting emotions regarding certain people. Hermione had loved Harry, although the words were never spoken and the obvious gestures were never made she knew she had loved him.

But then one year ago Draco Malfoy of all people had come along, a changed man. At first Hermione was sceptical of Draco's new attitude, but after time, they had become firm friends. Hermione berated herself, angry and upset with herself, '_I can't have feelings for Draco, I can't betray Harry's memory like that!'_ she thought.

"_You have to let go Hermione, Harry would want you to live and love again, what is a life without love? Follow your heart Hermione, do what's right for you_" a voice spoke in her mind, a voice Hermione quickly classed as her conscience. But then when did a females conscience sound male?

Deciding to follow her conscience this once Hermione retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill to write a letter to Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sev?"

"Yes Draco?" came Severus Snape's silky voice.

"I was thinking….erm…well you see…." Draco stammered.

"Calm down Draco, relax and speak, you sound like that stuttering fool Weasley when he sees a spider." Severus said, eliciting a small smile from Draco.

"Ok, well there's a few things I need to talk to you about. Do you really believe Lardbottom can save us? He's not even on par to what Harry was in his first year!" Draco nervously forced out.

Severus sighed, throwing a weary look at his Godson. "No Draco. Longbottom does not have what it takes to be our salvation, he never did and never will, especially with Dumbledore's machinations. What I am about to say to you Draco goes no further than these four walls or I promise I will cut you up and use your remains in my potions, Godson or not, do you understand?"

Draco looked directly into Severus' eyes and nodded finding himself incapable of speech.

"There are those of us who believe the real Chosen One will return to us in our hour of need. We believe that Dumbledore was right the first time round. Harry is the child spoken of in the prophecy. He bears upon him a mark caused by the Dark Lord himself, Longbottom only has mental scars nothing that would explain him being the prophecy child." Severus informed Draco.

"But Sev, How can that be? Everyone knows Harry has gone, how can he be the Chosen One from the grave?"

"Not all is as it seems Draco. Do you not remember the Sorting Hat's song from a year ago? Harry _will _return to us, have hope, for that is all we can do for now." Severus said staring off into the distance.

"Will you tell me why you have changed your attitude to Harry now Sev? You know of mine."

"I made a promise to a brilliant witch, not unlike Ms Granger whom you are so taken with" Severus smirked at Draco's blush, "Come now, blushing is not becoming of a Malfoy" and here Severus did not miss the scowl that name bought upon Draco's face, deciding to leave it for Draco to bring up he continued, "This witch was my best friend, we fell out in our seventh year because of a third party whom shall remain nameless, but still when this witch gave birth, she flooed me to inform me of the news. Although her husband and his friends would never have approved of her decision, she made me promise to keep an eye on her son." Explained Severus, whilst pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"When her son came to Hogwarts, I could only see the carbon copy of his father, and that is all I could see for the next few years. However during this young man's 5th year something changed, gone was the arrogance I thought he possessed, replaced by sorrow pain and anguish. Through his eyes I saw his mother. That is when I remembered my promise to Lilly Potter" he trailed off downing his brandy and pouring another.

"But enough of me, you said you had three things you wished to discuss, I have yet only heard one, continue Draco the hour is getting late."

"Well Sev, you see, erm, the thing is, that, er, I thinkilikehermione…" Draco rushed out.

"What are you? An incompetent dunderhead Gryffindor? No Draco, you are of the Slytherin house, compose yourself and repeat what you just said in an understandable manner if you will?"

"I said, I think I like Hermione!"

"I see, and does Ms Granger know of your growing affections towards her?" Severus asked in a curios and understanding voice.

"Well no, but I was planning on speaking to her when we met up at Hogwarts. It is unsafe for me to meet her any time before, what with my Father on the lookout for me" Draco replied unable to hide the venom in his voice at the mention of his biological father.

"You do what you must Draco, just promise me you won't turn into a stuttering wreck like you did moments ago. Now, from your reactions to the mention of your Father im guessing this third thing has something to do with Lucius?"

"Erm yes, well I was kind of hoping that since your already my Godfather and have claimed guardianship of me that well you could Blood adopt me? I have no love for Mother of Father, and as you know they have none for me anymore if they ever did." Nervousness was uncommon in Draco but tonight seemed to be the night for it.

Severus took a long time thinking over what Draco had asked of him. Just as Draco was about to speak up again, Severus stood up and strode over to his study, returning moments later with several pieces of parchment and two potion vials half full of some form of liquid.

"I was going to wait for this but as it is, midnight has come round and with it a new day and the anniversary of your birth. I was going to save this for later and ask if you wanted it done, but I know now I should not have had my doubts." Severus said, looking directly into Draco' eyes. "You do understand that if this is truly what you want, the ministry, Gringotts and Hogwarts would now know you as Draco Septimus Snape?"

Draco' eyes immediately filled with hope and gratefulness, but as quickly as these feelings appeared they were replaced by dread, uncertainty and sadness. "We can't Sev, HE will know of your betrayal then, you will be hunted and killed! I can't put you in that danger!"

"Listen to me Draco, my acting career has come to an end. Dumbledore is a lost cause, and the Dark Lord is already angry with me for the lack of information I have been able to supply him. I am certain he knows I am playing the double agent. No, I fear that if I return to him Draco, my life will be forfeit anyway. You are the Son of my heart, if it is you wish to be of blood then I could not be happier"

Draco felt privileged. It took a very close person to this side of the potions master, and even then it was rarely seen. Severus' words meant more to Draco than he could ever express and with Determination he spoke up, "You have always been more of a Father to me then that evil man, I would be honoured to be your Son"

And with that Draco and Severus cut their palms, and dropped a bit of blood into each vial, then using a ritual quill signed their names on several parchments in blood. Once this was done, they both drank from a vial each. The parchments magically disappearing to be filed at the aforementioned institutes.

Draco Septimus Snape smiled too himself. He could not be happier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The summer passed by in a rush, attacks like the one at Diagon Alley at the beginning of the holidays were becoming more and more frequent. People were too scared to travel alone and all business was conducted swiftly without and dawdling about.

Neville and Ron's celebrity status had been dragged through the mud. The peoples hope in him was only enough to fill half a butterbeer. Things were bad for the wizarding world and they could only get worse.

Aurors were stationed in force at Kings Cross and several extra carriages had been added to the Hogwarts Express to allow them to accompany the students to school. The journey was a quiet affair, one that all students, professors and Aurors were grateful for.

Returning students were once again seated waiting for the sorting of the First Years, wishing it would be a fast song and sorting so they could fill their tums.

The Sorting Hat it seemed was ready to give them another warning,

"Sides have been chosen, lines been drawn,  
I hope you chose your brain over brawn.

I warn you now, a vast army stands at your front door,

But fear not, Judgement has come, and I'll say no more."

With that the Hat went quiet.

Once again, for the second year running the Great Hall was filled with silence. But not for long a humungous bang was sounded, Hogwarts shaking with its force. Screams erupted from all of the students.

"SILENCE!" boomed the headmasters voice, enhanced by the use of a sonorous charm. "5th Year and younger are to remain in the Hall with Professors Sprout, Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey. All willing 6th and 7th Year students, report to the Entrance Hall immediately." With that Dumbledore and the unnamed professors left for the Entrance Hall followed by half of the students from each of 6th and 7th Years.

As the group of no more than 100 students and professors marched out of the front doors of Hogwarts they were met with a fearsome sight. An army 500 strong of vampires, werewolves, trolls, giants and Death Eaters, but most terrifying of all, Voldemort himself stood at the very front of them with a smile upon his snakelike face.

"Why have you come here Tom?" Dumbledore calmly stated, hoping to buy time for someone in the castle to alert the Aurors.

Voldemort scowled at his birth name, "I am Lord Voldemort, most powerful wizard to walk this planet, descended from the great Salazar Slytherin. I offer you this one chance Dumbledore, join me now, or die before this night is over!"

"The Dark Arts must have corrupted you too much Tom, whatever makes you think I would join you? No that is not an option. However, if you repent your sins and apologise for your crimes, I can help you Tom, it does not have to be like this." Once again came Dumbledore's calm response.

'_Oh how infuriating that man is!'_ thought Voldemort but could not help but let out an evil cackle, "You have made your choice Old Man, these negotiations are done, Death Eaters! NOW!"

The Death Eaters raised their wands as one, and hundreds of voices all shouted the same incantation.

"_**Avada Kedavra."**_

**_A/N- _**Hey guys again thanks for your reviews, nice to see people like this story made from boredom :). I've found myself in a bit of a dilemna. Whilst sitting having a beer last night the idea of making thin a HONKS or H/OC came to mind with a Draco/Hermione pairing, hence the beginning of this chapter. I was wondering what you guys thought? Even though this chapter leans towards the Draco/Hermione i can still write it to work out for H/Hr if you guys want. Just let me know what you think in a rview or PM.

Thanks

Apollo


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of a Hero

Disclaimer: Same as always. I make no money from this.

A/N- Thanks for your reviews guys, i will get round to responding just wanted to get this cahpter out for you guys. Your reviews have spoken and this WILL be a H/Hr story, the last chapter can be used in context for the futur of the story, and will add a few more scenes if not chapters. Thanks again, enjoy.

Chapter 6: Return of a Hero

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_

As if in slow motion the deadly green killing curse made its way towards Hogwarts defenders. All had looks of horror upon their faces, for how do you block and unblockable curse?

As the curses travelled to just metres away from their victims a golden shield sprang up in front of them, the shield was awe inspiring it seemed to be dissipating the green glows. Everyone, good and evil alike, could only stare at the impossible.

The shield began to flicker as if losing power, sweat began pouring off the defenders in fear. Would the shield hold they all they all thought. The inevitable happened, the shield fell, but however impossible it sounded only 1 of the killing curses managed to break through, presumably the one from Voldemort himself.

The curse carried on in its course, heading straight for Hermione. Nobody could move to block what would undoubtedly happen, too shocked were they all to realise one of their own was about to fall.

With a boom of thunder and a bolt of lightning landing straight in front of the Avada Kedavra, again the impossible happened. This time though the death curse was rebounded at 10 times the speed it was cast, and what felt like 10 times the power. A resounding Clang and whistle could be heard as the curse flew straight into a pack of unsuspecting vampires and werewolves, the force of the explosion caused instantly decimated those within a 10 foot radius.

As every bodies eyes returned to where the lightning bolt had struck the ground a figure was stood, decked in pure white hooded robes trimmed with emerald green. All that could be seen of this figures face were two glowing emerald green orbs, where what all presumed to be its eyes resided. The man was posed as if he had just smacked a baseball with what Dumbledore immediately recognized as Gryffindors sword.

Sheathing the sword the figure stood tall at an impressive 6ft 3. Its posture one of confidence yet danger much like a lion staring down its prey.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, your presence here tonight is unwanted. Leave now or face the wrath of Judgement." Came a melodic, dangerous yet definitely male voice.

"Who are you to order me, the greatest wizard to walk this earth, around? You have fancy tricks I give you that, but my power is unstoppable!" Voldemort spat at this as yet unidentified man.

"You shall know who I am soon enough, now leave before I make you regret ever coming today." Not once did this man raise his voice, all was said in a manner of calm it could be classed as boredom.

"Fool! You dare defy me! Crucio" Voldemort screamed.

As if expecting it the man amazingly started running towards the blood red curse, jus seconds before connecting he slid under the pain curse coming up jumping high into the air summersaulting over Voldemort. During mid-summersault the man shot his hand out "_Reducto, Bombarda_."

As the man landed he spun towards Voldemort's forces, swinging his sword from its sheath and a yell of Confringo, a wave of Death Eaters were sent flying into the lines stood behind them.

Completing his spin the man had resheathed his sword and was once again facing Voldemort.

"Ready to leave yet Riddle?" He spoke once more, not even out of breath.

"Not by a long shot! _Duro, Expulso, Defodio, Levicorpus, Crucio, Acada Kedavra_" Voldemort cast in quick succession.

Voldemort's aim was true, but the man was quick, inhumanly quick. The man seemed to dance around each curse avoiding each one.

"And so it begins" The man said before launching a counter attack. For 10minutes the two traded blows each holding their own, although the mysterious white clad man seemed to have the upper hand.

Voldemort was getting desperate, he was slowly tiring, no-one had held him off for so long without taking some serious damage. He had to grudgingly respect the man's skill.

Momentarily distracted by his thoughts Voldemort was not quick enough to block the flame whip that wrapped around his lower arm. With a tug Voldemort was lifted off his feet and thrown into the air, with the aid of a banishing curse he was sent flying 20 feet away landing with a crunch.

"Death Eaters! Retreat!" and with that the now 200 less army portkeyed away , leaving behind its dead and dying.

Turning to face those who would have failed defending Hogwarts the man let out a sigh as he noticed Headmaster Dumbledore heading towards him.

Dumbledore was seething inside. _'How dare this man show me up in front of so many! Granted without his intervention many would have died, but I should have been the one to drive Tom off, they should all be looking at me in awe and respect!'_

On the outside however Dumbledore gave the impression of gratitude, "We thank you for your aid sir, you most certainly saved many lives today. However, was it really necessary to have killed so many who made the wrong choices in life?

"Save it Old Man, They were judged and found wanting, all those lay on the floor would not have hesitated to rape, torture and kill any within this schools walls." The man spat, for the first time showing emotion, his green orbs flashing dangerously.

"Ahem, yes, well, may we know who it is that came to our rescue?" Dumbledore inquired, ignoring the slight against him.

The man seemed to take a few minutes to look around those gathered outside.

"Oi! The Headmaster asked you a question! Show some respect and answer him!" shouted Neville, making his way up to the Headmaster, followed closely by Ron and Ginny.

"Neville Longbottom I presume? Hmm, a change indeed, and not for the better I must say. Arrogance, false bravado and the traitorous sidekicks to boot. My aren't we just the world's greatest hero?" Sarcasm evident in his voice.

Chuckles could be heard coming from the Hogwarts group, most noticeably from Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

"Very well then, if the master manipulator demands it, then I suppose I had best follow in the footsteps of the majority and bow down to his every whim?" The man said lifting his hands to his hood.

As the hood slowly came down the glows from the emerald green orbs seemed to dim, revealing a handsome face, with a 5'oclock shadow, long raven black hair tied in a loose ponytail and emerald green eyes only ever seen on two people. The most noticeable feature though, a faint red lightning bolt scar above his left eye.

"Harry?"


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters, I do not own Harry Potter and things related.

A/N: Thanks for reviews guys :). Pretty much uploading chapters as soon as i finish writing them and have them checked over, so updates may been twice a day to once a week. It all depends on how quick an idea transfers from my mind to my finger tips lol. I will update atleast once a week though :) Cheers for your reviews, interest, constructive crticism, suggestions etc etc.

Chapter 7: Shocking

"Harry?"

The name was spoken softly, yet all those gathered to defend Hogwarts moments before heard it as if it was shouted. The voice belonging to Hermione Jane Granger, she could only stand and stare, too shocked was she to move, or anyone for that matter.

Harry looked towards Hermione and couldn't help the whirlwind of emotions, all good ones, that hid themselves behind his impenetrable Occlumency shields. To those looking at him, Harry did not seem to acknowledge his name being spoken.

Everyone just seemed to stand rooted to the spot. It was Harry who spoke up, confident, eloquent, intelligent and soothing was his voice, everything that it wasn't before his 'death'.

"Yes Hermione it's me, I'm back."

Before Harry could say another word, arms were flung around him and he felt himself being squeezed for all he was worth. Hugging Hermione back Harry felt content and now sure tht returning was the right choice for him. Whilst Harry was away he had felt lonely, although there were people with him during his isolation from the world, he was lonely. A loneliness Hermione seemed to fill.

"How are you here Harry? Where have you been? We thought you died! Why do you look so different? How did you..."

Hermione was interrupted by Harry's deep chuckles.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Right Hermione? I mean mentally you are the same, and for that I am thankful, physically though? Wow! You look great Mione!"

Harry took pleasure in seeing Hermione blush, and what a cute blush it was. Harry took a step back to take a good look at Hermione. She had certainly changed. She now stood at 5ft 7, her bushy hair now seemed to be tamed into soft curls cascading down to halfway down her back, her eyes shone with caution but with happiness and intelligence brimming below the surface. She was beautiful in Harry's eyes.

"Remus, it's good to see you again! I hope you have been well?"

"Harry?.. It's really you? But how? …I…I…Oh cub I can't believe it, it's really you!" Remus stammered before rushing over and engulfing Harry in a tight embrace.

"I shall explain all later, when in company of those trustworthy my friend" Harry replied, with a smile on his face.

"Harry my boy, it pleases me so to see you so well!"

'Great my reunion has been shattered by the Old bumbling bee! Oh well no time like the present they say..'

Harry's smile quickly disappeared from his face. Quickly turning to the Headmaster, Harry could only feel contempt for the man who was mostly responsible for ruining the first 15 years of his life.

"! I will never be your 'boy' Dumbledore. You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand! Voldemort may have killed my parents and tried to kill me, but you destroyed my life!" Harry spat, once again shocking all those around. It seemed Dumbledore's, thought dead Golden Boy, was no longer so Golden and no-more Dumbledore's boy. No, before them stood a man, a man who was his own.

"Harry, is such anger necessary? I was only looking out for your best interests, you have turned out well have you not?" Dumbledore addressed Harry with his grandfatherly tone and with his trademark twinkle at full blast.

"Save it, your lies and half-truths mean nothing to me. You shall meet your judgement as soon as I have dealt with the evil sycophant and his band of merry men. You and yours shall get what they deserve."

Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Can you please collect those who you deem trustworthy and meet me at the room of requirements in 30 minutes time? We have a lot to talk about" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and started gathering people from those outside before hurrying off back to the castle. Harry noticed that only half of those who came out remained.

"You cannot just come here and order my students around, disturb there schooling Harry. Why don't we head up to my office and discuss things? Clear the air so to speak?" Dumbledore asked, trying to regain control of the situation, unwilling to be undermined by ayone let alone his pawn.

"I'll think you shall find I can. I own this school and its lands. In fact you just reminded me." Turning to the school Harry reached his hand into the air, seconds later a rod of some wort appeared in Harry's hand. It was pure white, with a badger, lion, raven and a snake at the tip supporting a pure white phoenix, beak pointing straight up clamping an Emerald green orb. The staff was beautiful, expertly crafted and the first seen in over a thousand years.

"I Lord Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin do herby lay my claim to this school and its lands."

With each mention of one of the founders, the school seemed to flash, red for Gryffindor, brown for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and green for Slytherin. The school then seemed to be glowing all four colours before flashing and returning to normal.

"I do believe she has accepted me. Oh before I forget, I Harry James Potter, Rightful owener of this school and its lands, do herby disband the Board of Governors, in breach of their contract signed with the Founders Four. So mote it be"

Another flash, people could only speculate that Harry's decree had been accepted. Again shock was evident on all those around, none more so than Albus Dumbledore.

'No! How can he know of his heritage! I hid it so well, I can only hope he doesn't not know the full extent to his rights as owner of the school. I need to find a way to discredit the boy, get him back into my control!' were the thoughts running through the headmaster's mind.

Whilst this was going on, Harry was having an interesting conversation with his ex-potions professor.

*Severus, It is Harry. I am speaking to you telepathically. Do not speak out loud or react in any funny manner. I know of your promise to my mother, I can only thankyou and I understand your attitude towards me for the past few years. I know you longer reside in Voldemorts ranks, do you wish to continue with Dumbledore, or openly side with me? I fear for your life Severus, Voldemort is out to kill you and Dumbledore is running out of uses for you.*

The only indication Severus Snape showed that he wascurrently having a telepathic conversation was the slight vacant look in his eyes.

*Pot..Harry? I do not deserve your thanks, I have much to atone for. What about the Order? Do you not need a spy within its ranks? I can provide you with information. Albus, although a meddlesome old fool, would not kill me off.*

*You are wrong Severus, that 'meddlesome old fool' was the one who orchestrated my parents and Sirius' Death. He can and will kill those he deems necessary for the 'greater good' Do not underestimate him. He has built an image of safety, protection, trustworthiness and splendour, but beneath it all he is just as sick and twisted as Voldemort. Do not worry of the Order, I have my plans for them. When this is over join Remus and meet me at the Room of Requirement*

"Now, headmaster…for now, we shall be having a discussion before this night is through. I suggest you be in your office in 2 hours' time. Until then." Harry said before leaving a shell shocked group behind, and heading for the school.

In the minds of those left outside, it had been a day of shocks. The silence left behind by Harry was broken by an angry outburst.

"Who does he think he is! I am the Chosen One! Not him! I'll show him who's boss around here I swear it!" Neville spat angrily

"I'll be right with you Nev, that brat gets everything! Fame, money, power, women! He needs to go down!" Ron, equally angry added.

Ginny Weasley stood contemplating how she could worm her way into Harry's heart. He was rich and powerful, let alone damn good looking. Ginny began to plot and plan on how to make Harry hers, with the idea of getting her mother Molly to help.

As the students made their way back into the Great Hall, no doubt to spread what they had seen and heard, with promises of adding a few tidbits here and there, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin suck off to meet with Harry and those loyal to him.

A/N: Ok as im just writing this as i go, i'm having several ideas run through my head on what to do with Hogwarts, as Harry owns it he gets the choice, and as im writing Harry his choice is mine, so im going to make my choice yours. Leave a review if you have an idea and the one i like most will be included in the story (with full credit given to whomevers idea i use)

Thanks

Apollo


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

Chapter 8: Explanations

Hermione had never been so confused in her life. Iy had been over a year since she had last seen Harry and now he turns up just when things were looking at certain death, saved them all, made Voldemort retreat, publicly disrespected the headmaster and then asked her to gather those she trusted for a meeting.

Those Hermione gathered were of course all those who had believed in Harry and were never taken by the Neville is the One codswallop. They ranged from 3rd to 7th year and surprisingly even a few teachers. If Harry didn't have a plan then a lot of things could go wrong for those gathered very quickly. Something Hermione could not help worry about.

Hermione had set the room up like a conference room, Harry had some talking to do, new powers or not she would get her explanations!

Just when the crowd in the room of requirement were getting restless the door opened and in walked Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape of all people.

"My friends please, take a seat. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all and how much it pleases me to see those who had faith in me. I admit I am shocked to see some faces here, but do not let that mean that I respect you any less."

Harry began, in a voice putting everyone at ease. This Harry was definitely different. He exuded confidence none had seen before, calmness that many would find hard to achieve, an intelligence hidden behind faintly glowing green eyes. Yes, this was a different Harry James Potter to the one they had known since he was 11 years old.

"We have much to discuss, much to plan and many actions to take. I think I should start with how I am alive?" From the nods Harry received, he took this as agreement to his suggestion. "Just before No.4 Privet Drive, my _summer abode_, exploded, I was visited by two people. These people were unlike any you have seen before and the only reference to them is in ancient history. They were Elves. High Elves to be precise."

"But Harry! How is that possible? Elves have not been seen in over _two thousand years_! And what are High Elves? I have never read anything regarding High Elves!" Hermione said, receiving nods of agreement from the others.

"Well High Elves are what we would call a governing council. Elves do not believe in having one man in power. It leads to corruption and abuse of said power. Instead the Elven people decided to make a council where the most trusted of their people would preside over them. Make decisions for the continuation of the Elven race. It was this council of High Elves that made the decision to disappear from our world. If they hadn't then they would now be extinct. I am surprised that there is still any reference to them in our world. They tried to completely erase their existence from our world so they would not be hunted."

All those gathered held looks of awe on their faces, Elves were _real_!

"That is a fascinating story Mr Potter, however I believe you were recounting to us how you managed to survive?" came a stern voice from along the table they had all gathered around.

"My apologies Professor McGonagall, It is somewhat easy to get distracted in the history of things. So as I was saying, I was approached by two elves. They offered me a choice. Stay and let things continue how they were, ending with a showdown between Voldemort and I. I would have died and Voldemort would have taken over. Or leave with them, train, learn and become what certain people were preventing me from becoming."

"How can you be so sure? The future is not set in stone, we could have helped you!" Remus Lupin spoke for the first time.

"And what do you mean, become what people were preventing you from becoming?" Severus Snape added.

"I can be sure because one of the Elves who approached me was a Telepathic Seer. She showed me, through my mind, what would have transpired from the moment they left, if I hadn't have chosen to go with them, to my eventual demise. Do you know how seeing all those loved ones die before you feels? Knowing you have a chance to stop it all from happening. There was never a choice for me, if they could train me to prevent this future I had seen, I would gladly accept their help."

Only those closest to Harry could see the pain lurking behind those emerald eyes as he recounted his memory of what could have been.

"As for becoming what I was meant to become. Well, I am the last Archmage, not seen since the founders four."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_.

As if like a stack of falling dominoes, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger all fainted.

"Hmm, I guess being an Archmage shocked them more than the existence of Elves" chuckled Harry, whilst reviving them all with a wave of his hand.

"P…Ppp..Potter! YOU! AN ARCHMAGE! How?" Draco stammered.

"Easy now Draco, we don't want you suffering a heart attack" amusement was clearly evident in Harry's voice.

"Something you would not be against im betting, how do you know I will not return to the Dark Lord with this information!"

"Simple Draco, I know you. I know everyone in this room probably more than they know themselves. Part of being an Archmage gives me the ability to see peoples intentions within their aura. A Soul Reader is the correct term. I know you Draco, and I know you will not run to the 'Dark Lord' any sooner than you would have a relationship with Ronald Weasley."

"Just answer the question Potter! Why you? _How _are_ you _an_ Archmage_?"

"Relax Professor Snape, I was getting to that but you lot had to go and hit the deck and interrupt my story telling" Harry pouted with a twinkle not unlike that of a certain Headmaster his eyes.

"As I was saying, Archmages have not been seen in over a 1000 years. Why am I one? Simple answer is I am a descendant of the last Archmages. Magic skipping over generations until that power was once again needed. That time is now. However, I believe you have had enough to digest tonight, how about we reconvene tomorrow after we have all had our fill at breakfast?"

Receiving nods of agreement Harry spoke quietly to Hermione.

"Can you wait here for me? I have to visit the Old Whitebeard, I shall not be too long… I hope."

"You best be quick Harry James Potter, I haven't seen or spoke to you in over a year, believing you dead, and now you're running off again!"

"I promise Mione. I will always come back to you, _always_."

With that Harry made his exit heading towards the headmaster's office.

Back in the room of requirement, Draco was loitering around waiting to speak to Hermione.

"You love him don't you?" He spoke softly.

"I always have Draco, I'm so sorry. Ever since he saved me from the Troll in our first year I have loved him. I never meant to play with your emotions like this, please I'm sorry." Hermione pleaded for Draco to understand.

"I guess I kind of always knew. I'll leave you to it then. Goodbye Hermione." Draco replied, a tear escaping his steel coloured eyes.

As Draco stepped outside he was surprised to see Luna 'Looney' Lovegood waiting.

"Hello Draco, the wrackspurts told me of an Indesion infestation in your head. They are attracted to those who are upset by romance you know? Come let's go to the astronomy tower. Indesion's are scared away by you confronting your feelings."

With that Luna took Draco by the hand and skipped towards the Astronomy tower, Draco stumbling to keep up.

Elsewhere in the castle, a young man decked in white robes with Emerald green trim was mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come. Arriving at the statue guarding the headmaster's office, said man bowed. The gargoyle sprang to life.

"It is good to see you well Heir." It said in a somewhat stony voice.

"I thank you Gregorian. May I have passage?"

The gargoyle stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase. Arriving at the top of the stairs, the man took in a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock_.

"Come in Harry my boy."

A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys. Ive had some ideas for Hogwarts, one idea from a reviewer has appealed to me though :) theres still time yet to get other idea in so please if you have a good one let me know.

Thanks

Apollo


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing with a Bumblebore

Diclaimer: Not mine, not making money, its fine, so dont get all funny.

A/N- Hey guys sorry in the delay in updating i had the chap ready to upload, but havd to rush off to football the during th game i had to get taken to A&E. But im back home now so i can get to your reviews and start writing the next chapter. Btw, still need some ideas for Hogwarts, its gonna be included in one of the next few chapters so if you have an idea pleeeeeaaase tell me :D Thanks.

Chapter 9: Dealing with a Bumblebore

"What have I told you Headmaster Dumbledore, I am not _your_ boy! You may call me by any of my Lordships, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emrys or Potter. I ask you to respect my wishes so we may have a productive meeting." Harry stated in a formal tone.

"Harry, child, what…."

"Very well Dumbledore, if that Is how you want it. Now, need I remind you I own this school? The ministry and yourself no longer have any say in the running of this school unless I state otherwise. Do not push me Dumbledore, I can and will remove you from this school if you continue to disregard my wishes."

Hearing a soft trill to the side Harry stood and walked over to Fawkes. Dumbledore was about to speak up when Harry once again did the unthinkable. He started trilling back as if talking to Fawkes, and Fawkes for all intents and purposes, looked as if he was listening and responding.

/ _Hello Fawkes, how are you so soon after your burning day?_ / Harry spoke, but not in english. This language only very few knew as being phoenixian and even fewer capable of speaking the tongue.

/_I am well Harry-wizard, thank you for your concern. I trust you have been well?_ /

/_That I have my friend. Hedwig sends her love, she shall arrive in a few days' time. She is just dropping off and picking up a few things for me. Now Fawkes, please tell me for I am extremely confused. Why? Why do you stay with a man whose intentions are almost as dark as the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort?_ / Harry trilled.

Fawkes looked over Harry's shoulder and seemed to take a few moments staring into Albus' blue eyes, which for once were not twinkling.

/_His soul still holds some pureness to it, little though it is. Although Albus is full of deceit, manipulations and his own view of the 'greater good' he truly wants the war to end. And for that reason, I stay. I stay to keep him from becoming the dark. _/ Fawkes trilled back in sadness.

/_Can you not see Fawkes? He will sacrifice any that do not believe in his greater good, and even those who do, if it would serve his purposes. He was to watch me die Fawkes, exactly the same as what he will do to Neville. That pureness in his soul you see? That is not of the same pureness you see in others. That pureness is you my friend, it is your connection. Albus is already consumed by the darkness, you are fighting your own light though him. It makes him believe that what he is doing is right. Look deeply Fawkes and think about it._ /

/_I will Harry-wizard. You have given me much to think about. Now, I think it is time you returned to your conversation with Albus, the shock is wearing off. Be well my friend, may the burning fire keep you on the path of light_/

/_And may the light guide you home my friend_/ Harry bid farewell in the customary way of the phoenix.

"Lord Potter, for what did you call this meeting, and I must insist you tell me of what you were speaking about with Fawkes?" Dumbledore eventually managed to speak up after witnessing a human speak Phoenixian.

"This meeting is to discuss what is being done to stop Voldemort. What you are planning for _my_ school. What you plan to do about the ministry, and what you can do for me. As for talking to Fawkes? Why Mr Dumbledore, I do believe your age is catching up to you. Who has ever heard of talking to a phoenix in their own tongue? No. I was merely trilling the music of a song I once heard, which Fawkes seemed to find soothing."

"Har… Lord Potter, I am afraid I cannot tell you of what you ask. You are not yet ready for the burden of knowing those things. If you tell me where you have been, how you learnt how to duel and from whom, and how you claim to '_own_' this school, then maybe I can depart with some of those things."

The twinkle was back in full force, grandfatherly tone coming hand-in-hand. They quickly retreated though at the sound of Harry' laughter.

"_Seriously?_ Please tell me you are kidding? No? Ha, Ok ok, let's do it your way… for now. First I was not in England, that's the where. Second, I learnt by studying and practising from a friend, that's the how and whom. Finally, I claim to '_own_' this school because my birth right says I rightfully can '_own_' it. Come now Old Man you don't think that I wouldn't find out about my Family History did you? Wait…. You did. More fool you then." All was spoken as if explaining hop-scotch to a small child.

"Now I have put up with your attitude for the last time Mr Potter! You shall show me the respect I deserve! I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief…."

Harry had closed his eyes and blocked out the sound of the headmaster, looking to be asleep.

"MR POTTER!"

"Cool it old geezer, I grow tired of your bumbling speech, it bores me, oh mighty Bumblebore! Sheesh you might blow a blood vessel…on second thoughts, carry on!" Harry smiled, which was quickly dropped as he felt the magic building inside of Dumbledore.

"Now now, don't be so naïve to think your magic intimidates me. I've felt more magic than that in my pinky finger."

With an almighty Boom, Albus Dumbledore's magic came swirling around him, eyes glowing, hair swirling. Any normal person would see why Albus Dumbledore was a man to be feared. The air was rippling with magic. But Harry Potter was no ordinary person. As such he just sat there calmly, buffing his fingernails as if nothing noteworthy had happened. Looking up, a frown adorned his face.

"Is this pretty show all for jus lil ol'me ? Aww thanks gramps."

And with that Harry stood to his feet, his staff appearing instantly in his hands. Placing the staff in front of him, Harry locked glowing green orbs with glowing blue.

"Albus Dumbledore, magic has judged you unworthy to wield such power. I stand before you to enact magic's judgement."

Harry thrust his staff towards Dumbledore, the glowing green emerald stone seeming to suck in Dumbledore's magic until it was just a soft tickle instead of the raging wind it had just been.

"Your magic has been reduced to that of an ordinary wizard. Should you repent your sins and seek forgiveness it shall be returned. You have been Judged Albus Dumbledore!"

When the magic in the air had dissipated moments later, Harry spoke up in a harsh tone.

"This conversation is not yet over Old Man. We shall reconvene at a later date."

Spinning on his heel, much like a certain Potions Master, Harry left the office leaving a passing goodbye to Fawkes.

"Think well my friend, and come to me when you have decided, I shall do my best to help you with what you choose." This time spoken in English.

Dumbledore, unable to put a stop to anything could only collapse into his chair feeling older than he had ever felt. His head then hit the table with a resounding thud, Albus was out cold and none were the wiser except a contemplating phoenix, a raven haired teen and a sorting hat quietly chuckling to itself.

"Oh I love being right, I said he would be great"

A/N - Where Harry is referring to being called Lord Emrys, i am using Merlins welsh name Myrddin Emrys, in English it means Merlin Ambrosius (wikipedia got me that, im not welsh).

Full credit for draining Dumbledores magic goes to Bobbyb52, Bobby said to make Dumbers a squib, i couldnt quite go that far cus i still have uses for him but even a dumbledore at ordinary power levels is a dumbledore to fear. He is still a very knowledgable wizard and that knowledge can make up for the lack of power.

Now to get to the backlog of reviews, which i am forever grateful for :D its a motivator to know people are enjoying this fic.

Thanks

Apollo


	10. Chapter 10: Admittance of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 10: Admittance of Love

As Harry made his way once again to the Room of Requirement, he quietly contemplated to himself what had just occurred in the headmaster's office. The spell Harry had cast to drain the old man's magic was not nearly as flashy as what he made it out to be and he could already feel the trapped magic within his staff being siphoned back to Dumbledore, albeit very slowly. Harry estimated that Dumbledore would be back at full power by the end of September, Halloween if he was lucky.

Upon entering the RoR Harry was engulfed in a hug from the woman who kept him going through the past year of being 'dead'.

"OH Harry, I can't believe it! You're alive! Your actually here! I've missed you sooo much" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh now Hermione, I would never willingly leave you. I had to go. For you…those I love to live I had to go and train." Harry said softly, trying to calm the crying girl in his arms.

"Can you tell me? Where you have been and who you have been with?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled back from Hermione and stared into her eyes for a few moments.

"If you agree for me to cast a privacy spell on you afterwards? I will need to teach you Occlumency to stop certain people from obtaining your, and after this conversation, my secrets from your mind."

Upon receiving Hermione's nod of approval Harry cast the spell to stop any Legilmens from preening information from her mind. In essence Harry had made artificial Occlumency shields in her mind which would disappear when Hermione could occlude her own mind.

"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning. I mentioned before about High Elves coming for me, they were called Falathar and Enudriel…..

* * *

**Flashback**

The next thing Harry knew he was lay face down, panting heavily on soft grass. Opening his eyes and sitting up Harry could tell he was sat in a lush green field. He turned to look at his two companions with a questioning look.

"Relax Harry, we are making a stop off to meet some people anxious to see you. Turn back around child, you shall be pleasantly surprised."

Harry spun back around and was as promised surprised. Standing before him was a group of people, most he had never seen before, but the ones that struck out to him the most were the ones he dreamed to see again.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? Please….. Please tell me it's you?" Harry was unable to keep the longing and sadness from his voice.

"Yes my Son it is us, to a certain extent. We love you so much Harry, we are so proud of you and all that you are yet to do!" came the soft voice of Harry's mother.

"You have been wronged by so many Harry. None of this is your fault." His father spoke up.

"Do not ever blame yourself for what you have no control over Pup. It does not do you well to feel guilty over the deaths of those you could do nothing to stop. Cedric and I hold no blame for you Harry. It is those in power that could have prevented things who should be blamed." Sirius said.

"Unfortunately we do not have long Harry, this is the last time you will see any of us until you join us in the Beyond. I think you should meet those who have come today." Lilly spoke up once more, moving aside for the others gathered to greet Harry.

Four people approached Harry, two women and two men, decked in the colours of Hogwarts. The first man, whose robes held red and gold as the prominent colours, stood at 6'4 with a muscular build. Sandy coloured hair pulled back into a loose ponytail adorned a handsome rougish face. Brown eyes looked at Harry with what could only be described as a fire burning within them.

"My Heir what an honour it is to meet you, I am Godric Gryffindor." He spoke up in a soft baritone that held an underlying danger in its tone.

A woman stepped forward, her dress a soft blue, beautiful was an understatement for this woman. Her soft brown eyes shown with an untold intelligence, chocolate brown hair cascading in ringlets down her back, very reminiscent of a certain witch Harry knew. "I too am honoured to meet you my heir, I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

Next to step forward was a woman who greatly reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, but rather than red hair, this woman had straight blonde hair held in a ponytail. She too wore a dress, but this was of a daffodil yellow. Harry was surprised when she gathered him up in a hug and whispered in his ear "It pleases me greatly to finally meet you my heir, as you probably have guessed I am Helga Hufflepuff."

The final person to greet Harry was one he was weary of. For if the previous three were three quarters of the Founders, then this man was undoubtedly the fourth. He stood tall and proud, raven black hair falling below his shoulders, tied with a green silk cloth. The mans face was aristocratic, a clean shaven face with the exception of a well trimmed goatee. He radiated elegance, "You Harry James Potter are my true Heir, It is time you put the upstart who is descended from my brother, Seraphar, in his place. Claiming to be my heir, the nerve of the monster!"

"Easy Salazar, do not scare the poor child" came a calm voice. Harry looked towards the final person within the group. Whereas the others seemed to be the epitome of confidence, wisdom, protectiveness and elegance, this man could only be described as one thing. He was power.

A chuckle broke Harry's thoughts.

"My dear child, if you think me power, then wait until you come into your own. I will be but a candle next to an inferno. I am Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius or better known as just Merlin, and you Harry, you are also my heir. I could not ask for a more worthy soul."

"B..b..but how can I be the heir to all of you?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry my Son, from me you are descended from Godric and Rowena. From your mother you are descended from Salazar and Helga. Merlin, well that is a different matter, magic has declared you his heir in accordance to Merlin's will." James spoke.

"I apologise for interrupting, but time is short. Harry must be on his way if we wish to make it to the Elven realm before the gates close" came the soft melodic voice of Enudriel.

"Quite right, Harry, as my heir I bequeath you some gifts. I give you the knowledge of battle magic and martial arts, including swordsmanship. Bring the Gryffindor line to light once more, show courage in the face of battle and be proud of whom you are." And with a pat on the shoulder and a gentle smile, Godric Gryffindor faded into nothing.

"As my heir, I endow you with the gifts of mind magic and soul reading. Let the Ravenclaw line rise again, show intelligence when things are bleak, stand tall knowing we are proud of you." Just like Gryffindor before her, Rowena also faded away.

"Your loyalty rivals my own young heir, I give unto you the knowledge of wards and shields. Protect those who cannot protect themselves and bring the Hufflepuff line a proud one as it should have always been." Helga again embraced Harry before fading like the two before.

"You have much to learn my young heir, but I have faith in you. I grant you the gift of tongues and the knowledge of the grey arts. Reclaim the Slytherin name from the fake one my heir and prove to the world that a true Slytherin fights for what is right." Salazar said before he departed.

"Young Harry, before I bequeath my gifts to you I feel I should explain why you are my heir. Whilst we are not related by blood, our souls are exactly the same. I pledged to magic that in a time of great need, one who was pure enough would be entitled to my power. This was never written and never heard but magic claimed this as my will and has come through, she has chosen you Harry, and as I said, I could not have picked a more worthy recipient." Merlin spoke in what Harry could only guess was a way a grandfather spoke to his grandchild. "Now alas, my time is up Harry, but before we depart company I wish to give you the gifts of wandless and elemental magic. If left uncontrolled they are a destructive force, but I have faith in you Harry. We shall me again young man, but not for a very long time" He finished with a smile before disappearing to where the free souls reside.

Turning to his parents and godfather Harry could not hold back the tears in his eyes. He had always dreamed, wished and prayed to meet his parents and to see his godfather again was a blessing but even though it was for a short time, he was grateful none the less.

"Hey pup, I mean what I said! You are not too blame! I have a few final requests if you will? Get Mooney off his butt and to fix himself up with the money I have left him! Also Harry, this is really serious now, reform the Marauders! The world will need laughter and with all your new powers pranking is going to be a whole load of fun!" Sirius said, eyes twinkling in excitement, "I love you Pup, as if you were my own. Live a long a joyful life Harry, do us proud!"

"My Son, Harry, I am sorry we were not there for you. But know that I am proud of you and will always love you. I am afraid I can only offer you advice rather than gifts my son. But please Harry, open your eyes and see the woman you have grown to love. Tell her how you feel, she would make an excellent addition to the Potter line" James spoke with a knowing smile, embracing Harry in a fatherly hug.

When Harry was released he was immediately engulfed in a hug again.

"I love you Harry, always will. Me and your father could not have asked for a better son. You are our everything. My advice is the same as your fathers. I approve of her Harry, and I fully approve. Now before I go, Severus is not the man he appears to be. He has had to play the role of Spy too long my child and it has clouded his judgement. He made a promise to me, to look out for you, please forgive him for his past Harry. I know he has always tried to protect you from outside forces. When you return read his soul and you will see." Lilly said, tears coming to her eyes. "It is time Harry, remember we will always be proud and always love you, we will be watching and cheering you on!"

With one final embrace Harry only had enough time to whisper "I love you all!" before his parents and Sirius faded from his tight embrace.

Taking a few moments to collect himself, Harry turned back to Falathar and Enudriel.

"Thank you. I have dreamed of meeting my parents since I can remember. I… Thank you"

"It is our pleasure Harry, we are only sorry that it was for such a short time. Please, come, the gates are close to closing, and we must pass through them before we are locked out of the Elven realm."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Silence met Harry after recounting his disappearance. Taking a chance to look up Harrys saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm so pleased you got to meet your parents! And wow the founders and Merlin himself! Just…Wow Harry! I don't know what to say…"

"Do not say anything Mione. Just being here with me is enough. Before I returned I promised to follow through with my parent's advice. There was one person who kept me going through all this time away Hermione, she is my world, she has always been there for me and I hope always will be. She is the control I need to keep this power from driving me insane." Harry said looking at the cracks in the ground.

"Then she is lucky to have you Harry" Hermione whispered, sounding disappointed and hurt.

"Shhh Hermione, please don't cry. That woman…." Harry raised his head, cupping Hermione's chin in his hand and raising her head so her eyes met his. "That woman is and always will be you Hermione, I love you."

Harry was immediately assaulted by Hermione's lips pressing on his.

"I love you too Harry James Potter, you don't realise how long I have loved you for!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviews guys, as always any ideas are welcome, appreciated and encouraged :)

And as its my 10th Chapter im going to give thanks to those who have reviwed so far so thanks to:-

flamestrike69, Patrick S, Fayneir, Ngbeken Lovette, topdog19, ROBERT-19588, hacofo, almac1991, happylady, Taz, txathena, kitter160, Lese, JAR, Lientjuhh, Jack Potter, athenakitty, Nargus, Monnbeam, K.-writter12, dennisud, Anime Princess, Canuto-90, , Rainbow2007, Desertcoyote77, , femalefarrier, AddictedtoTwilightForever, Nemo2002, jabarber69. Dark Dragen, AlixMM, 'thickheadkid', locolycan777, BioHazard82, Siriusly, Jarno, kihakukage and Anonymous reviewers.

Yes im even thanking those who reviewed who dont like the story simply because you took the time to read an review.

So thanks everyone,

Apollo


	11. Chapter 11: My Home, My Life, My Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: Heres the next installment of CoJ, full credit goes to Lese for giving me the idea for Dumbles, Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11: My Home, My Life, My Rules

The next morning Harry felt another body pressed against his, opening his emerald green eyes and looking to his side he could not help the smile that came upon his face. Hermione was lay, cuddled next to him with a peaceful smile on her face. Harry slightly nudges her to wake her up.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she mumbled.

"The best I have in a while my love. However much I want to stay like this all day it is time fro breakfast. I need to warn you though what happens in the next hour or so has to be done. I hope you will not find me arrogant and self-important but it must be done for people to take me seriously." Harry said, a pleading look in his eyes that held so much power, wisdom and love.

"I trust you Harry, I will be by your side forever and a day!"

After showering and changing, Hermione in her school uniform and Harry decked out in a tight black v-neck t-shirt, white jeans, an open white robe, black dragonhide boots and the sword of Gryffindor across his back, made their way to the great hall. Harry placed a chaste kiss upon Hermione's lips before striding with confidence and grace into the full hall. Whispers broke out immediately, people finally convince that Harry Potter was not dead and had returned.

Dropping Hermione off at the Gryffindor table, Harry continued up the Hall, straight towards the Head table. Dumbledore, arrogantly believing Harry had come to talk and make amends stood and started walking to meet Harry. Harry however strode straight past Dumbledore, throwing him a dirty look and stopped in front of the golden throne known as the Headmasters chair. As he sat everyone went quiet, nobody had ever sat in the headmaster' chair in the history of Hogwarts except the headmaster.

Sighing heavily Harry stood and looked around the Hall, as if assessing each and every person present. "Students and teachers, times are changing, as you have no doubt heard by now, this is my school, my home, and therefore effective immediately I am taking over the running of this fine establishment. Albus Dumbledore, your time here had been full of manipulations and half truths, you no longer have the students best interests at heart, whilst no longer the headmaster, I do ask that you stay on to pass on your vast knowledge of magic. What do you say? Remain here and teach, or leave the castle for good?" Harry's tone left no room for argument, nobody could make a sound, too shocked to even start rumours of the changes in their once fellow classmate.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER! YOU CAN NOT DISMISS HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE! YOU WILL BE THE NEXT DARK LORD I GUARANTEE! FAME-SEEKING, GLORY-HOGGING, DEATH EATER!" Ron screamed.

"Sit down Mr Weasley. I dare because I can. Think what you must about me, yours nor anyone else's opinions matter to me anymore. I am my own man and I live my own life. Deal with it or leave my home." Harry said, not once raising his voice, yet the hall heard it as if it was spoken into their ears from centimetres away.

"SHUT IT POTHEAD! YOU WERE NEVER THE CHOSEN ONE! I AM! NOW STEP ASIDE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" Neville shouted.

"Ahh now I see why you were sorted into Gryffindor, your courage has finally shown through. However I must warn you Mr Longbottom, I could have incapacitated before you could raise your wand. Now do be a good little puppet and be silent.

It seemed Neville did not listen to the warning underlying in Harry's calm voice, he thrust his hand into his robe and grabbed his wand, but before he could pull it out he found himself upside down with and as stiff as a board. The only sign of movement from anyone was Harry who had his arm slightly outstretched.

"Very well Neville, I always thought you were a nice young man however…. Wait, Ahh now I see, it all makes sense now. Dumbledore old man you have a lot to answer for." Harry said, understanding shown upon his face. Harry pulled his arm towards him and Neville floated over to stop inches from Harry's face. Waving his arms in an intricate way , Harry then touched Neville on his temples and started chanting an inaudible spell. After several minutes he stopped and looked at Neville intently.

Neville opened his eyes slowly and looked confused, "Ermm….. Harry? We thought you were dead? How are you here? Why are you stood upside down? And why do you look so different?" Neville said in a quiet voice, very similar to what he sounded like before Harry was believed dead.

"Yes Neville it is me, Sorry let me just set you the right way up. Now what is the last thing you remember Nev?" Harry said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear.

"Erm well gran and I were sat in the manor and Dumbledore came over, saying that it was time to train me for the my fight against V..V..Voldemort. I remember telling him he was wrong, that you needed the training, you were the only one brave and strong enough to face him. Then everything was a blur as if I was dreaming but not being able to determine anything, next thing your stood in front of me. Erm what's happened Harry?"

"It appears that our esteemed ex Headmaster took matters into his own hands and cast the imperious curse on you. Then once he had you on his own he cast that many spells and compulsion charms that the imperious was no longer needed. He turned you into an arrogant fool, bowing to his every beck and whim."

"Oh Merlin no! I am so sorry Harry, I couldn't fight him, I'm sorry!" Neville said through teary eyes.

"Easy now my friend, there is nothing to forgive, you were not yourself. However that does lead me to reconsider my offer to you old bumbling bee." Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore, "Due to your actions since becoming Headmaster, and now the recent events, I find you unfit to be around children. I hereby banish you from my home. I'll see you in court old man!"

With that, Hogwarts aiding in Harry's request, Dumbledore disappeared with a flash, presumbably to outside the wards, unable to enter the school or its grounds without Harry's permission.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU-KNOW-WHO WILL TAKE THE SCHOOL NOW! YOU HAVE AS GOOD AS HANDED IT TO HIM! YOU LOW LIFE DEATH EATER SCUM!" Ron shouted again.

"Silence Weasley! I am growing tired of your childish rants. Any more from you and I will have no choice but to expel you from this establishment." Spoke Harry, raising his voice for the first time. Everyone but Ronald Weasley could detect the dangerous side within his voice.

"CODSWALLOP! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO EXPEL ME! WITHIN DUMBLEDORE GONE WHATS LEFT TO FIGHT FOR?" Ron screamed again.

"I believe in you Harry" Hermione said standing tall above the seated students.

"I believe in you Harry" surprisingly, Draco was the next to stand.

"I believe in you Harry" came most of Gryffindor, barring Ginny, Ron, and Lavender.

"I believe in you Harry" Most of Hufflepuff said as one.

Ravenclaw quickly followed suit. What shocked all other more than Draco saying he believed was half of Slytherin house joining him. Next were the teachers, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Sinistra, Burbage, Hagrid, and amazingly Snape.

"TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU! YOU SHALL ALL DIE FOLLOWING HIM, MARK MY WORDS!" Ron just couldn't learn to keep his mouth shut. One second he was stood, red as a tomato in anger, the next he was unconscious blown back from near the head table to the great hall doors. Eyes turned to Harry who had an amused look on his face.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't do it!" He chuckled.

"Erm sorry!" Hermione, Draco, Luna, Remus and Severus said simultaneously.

"I guess this is my cue? Ronald Bilius Weasley, as owner and headmaster of this school I hereby expel you from this institute. Your lack of respect and inability to act your age are not welcome here, I do not wish you luck in the future for you deserve none." Just as Dumbledore before him, Ron also disappeared in a flash. "Anyone else against me? Speak up now and have an easy exit. If you are against and do not speak up, I will find out and you will be dealt with!" Harry said sternly.

The remaining seated Slytherins stood and walked out the Hall, scared of the power Harry now wielded. Ginny looked at Harry, lust evident in her eyes, rather than doing the smart thing she stayed put, Lavender, being in love, quickly ran from the Hall to join Ron.

"Now my friends, I thank you for your faith in me, I shall do my best to live up to that faith. I know we have had a morning of shocks but there a few more bombshells I need to set before you, please sit back down. Now I think we can all agree this is war. Hogwarts will be the light sides bastion of hope. I will not let you down, I promise you! From this day until the day the war ends I am revamping your education. All students will be resorted, but the Houses will be known not for intelligence, bravery, ambition and loyalty, for all of you here today have shown a plenty amount of each. No, Gryffindor shall be for the fighters amongst you, Ravenclaw for the research of new spells and tactics, Hufflepuff for the healers and Slytherin for the intelligence gathering and subterfuge. New schedules shall be ready for you by Monday, so please take the weekend to relax and reacquaint yourselves with those you have previously shunned or ignored. I will have unity in my home, I will tolerate nothing less! Thank you."

Applause met Harry's speech. It bought hope to those remaining, hope for a better future without prejudice and elitists. A future of equals and of freedom.


	12. Chapter 12: The ReSorting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Re-Sorting.

The weekend was one of activity. In fact, one would go so far as to say it was and would be the most talked about weekend in History. Many things had happened that weekend that would spark a revolution in the wizarding world.

Students were seen ignoring their previous house boundaries and were willingly interacting and striking up friendships with those they had previously shunned. Former Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had found this the easiest as they had remained a neutral ground between the houses. No, the turning point came from a move made first by, surprisingly, the former Slytherins. They had, as a group, came into the Great Hall on the Saturday morning, a united front, and approached the Gryffindor the Head table where Harry sat discussing things with Severus and Remus.

"Lord Potter-Emrys-Hogwarts. We thank you for the chance to fight for what we believe in, rather than automatically branding us and inevitably forcing us to server the Dark Lord. Our loyalties lay with the light under your leadership and guidance" The lead Slytherin said, one Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini.

"Stand my friends. I have no wish for those who believe in what is right to kneel before me. You can judge a man's, or indeed woman's, worth by their actions and inactions. No, it is _I_ who should be kneeling before _you_. Each of you has fought against the slander that has been made against the Slytherin House for far too long, you have not succumbed to what everyone claims you to be. For that I am pleased and honoured to have you on this side. I do not foolishly claim it as _my_ side, for we are a united front and only an arrogant man would claim to be the figurehead of it. If you ask me for leadership then I shall lead, but I shall not rule!" Harry said, with the attention of the school on him. Unknowingly, his approval rating had skyrocketed.

Not wanting to be left out and wanting to show their support, the rest of the school, teachers included, took a knee and claimed their allegiance to the light and to Harry. However, there were some who did not speak the words aloud. Harry's next action shocked them all and gave them all a new resolve to end the war, and to bring magical Britain into the 20th Century.

"I Harry James Potter-Emrys-Hogwarts, pledge my life and my allegiance to the light and to each and every one of you who stay within its embrace. Know this, the light is not always white, it has many shades of grey too." Standing to address the Hall he spoke again, "Now friends, we face hard times not from just the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, but from what support Dumbledore can rally, which will more than likely be the ministry. Times will be hard, but at the end, the light shall prevail, for even on the darkest of nights, the moon and stars light our path to the beginning of a new day. Now eat my friends and relax, for come Monday we start our fight for what is ours!"

Applause of approval met Harry's speech which lasted five long minutes before it calmed and students went back to mingling and eating. Hermione sat with her friends thinking to herself. _'He is soooo sexy when he takes charge like that! And how the hell did he learn to be so eloquent, awe inspiring, regal and above everything a true leader?'_

A voice next to her broke her from her thoughts, tearing her eyes away from Harry she cam face to face with none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Miss Granger, I apologise for my treatment towards you and your friends. I was not in the right mind and believed anything Dumbledore told me. My actions and words this past year have been inexcusable, however I ask in time for your forgiveness." He spoke quietly, not breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"You have spoken to Harry haven't you?" She replied.

"I have, I apologised to him but he told me it was not him who needed apologies or who needed to hand out forgiveness. It was those who I constantly put down and ridiculed. So here I am, asking for forgiveness and apologising."

"I do not blame you Neville. The past year has been the true face of Dumbledore in the body of someone who thought they could trust him. I just hope you have learned your lesson that not everybody is as they seem?" Hermione said sincerely.

"I have, thank you. Harry is helping repair the damage Dumbledore has caused to my mind and hopefully soon I shall be back to being the normal me, squibbish, shy Neville." He said, a tear escaping his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the minister's office a different kind of meeting was being held. One between people with common foes.

"Cornelius, you were right. Once Mr Potter has defeated Voldemort he shall proceed to try and rule Britain, magical and muggle alike. I fear he has walked down the path of darkness far further than Voldemort ever has. Not even Tom could take Hogwarts from me, and then young Harry re-appears and banishes me from the School without so much as breaking a sweat. We must take measures to prevent him from doing the same to you and the ministry."

"Finally wised up ey Albus? I've been saying for the past few years now this would happen but did you listen? Well better late than never they say. What do you propose we do?" Minister Fudge asked in a smug tone.

"I suggest we make an appearance at Hogwarts and put a stop to him before he can establish a sure footing and brainwash those remaining at Hogwarts. I'm sure we can come up with something that will give him a nice home in his Godfathers former cell." Dumbledore said.

And so the two got to planning, discussing and plotting ways on how put a stop to Harry's newfound power.

* * *

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, another meeting was being held by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Wormtail, tell me, how is Potter alive? You assured me he was dead and forgotten!" Voldemort hissed.

"M…m…m…My Lord, I do not know. His reappearance is a mystery to us all." Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail stammered.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort screamed, a smile forming on his lips upon hearing the sounds of pain escaping his servants lips. "My friends, we shall put a stop to this little brat, our minor defeat only occurred because we did not plan for the Potter child's return. Cheap tricks and fancy lighting was what took us by surprise!"

"But My Lord, he stopped the killing curse!" A foolish Death Eater spoke up. Voldemort was disgusted by their fear. If it was fear of him he would revel in it, but this fear reeked of Potter. He could smell the uncertainty amongst them.

"Really? Raise your strongest shield for me" Voldemort spoke softly.

The death eater that spoke out nervously raised the strongest shield known to modern day wizards, _Validus Contego_. With a cry of _Avada Kedavra_, the death eater was no more.

"You see my friends, nothing can stop the Killing curse. It has been this way since the beginning of time. Now Dolohov, tell me of what has transpired between Dumbledore and his Golden Boy."

"My Lord, Potter kicked the old fool from the castle. I do not believe they are on friendly terms anymore My Lord." Dolohov said, dropping to his knee.

"Interesting, we shall sit back and watch how things proceed for now. When their attentions are solely on each other, we strike! Get to planning my friends. I want a plan that will strike fear into the blood traitors and mudbloods hearts. I will show them why Lord Voldemort is the most feared and powerful wizard to ever walk the earth!"

* * *

The weekend flew by for Hogwarts, all eager for the resorting to come. In that weekend alone frienships that would last a lifetime were born and everyone had hope for the future. They were not misguided into believing one man would end the war on his own. They had come to the belief that it would take all of them to start a new future. They would need to rip down the ideas that had held for hundreds of years and rebuild wizarding Britain if they were to stop this kind of thing happening again. It was a goal they all welcomed, it gave them a purpose in life, a purpose they would in fact give their very lives for.

Monday came about all too soon for some, everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. When they arrived they found Harry sat at the Head table with the Sorting Hat upon his head, deep in thought as if holding a conversation.

"_Hello Gideon, I trust you have been well?"_

"_That I have young Lord. The founders would be proud of what you have accomplished and what you set out to do. If they were alive today, you would find yourself with four extra allies. They all believed in equality, even Slytherin."_

"_I know Gideon, I know. Now it is time you sorted people into their true houses. I trust you know of how I would like them sorted?"_ Harry asked in his head.

"_Know? Of course I know! It was how the founders designed the different houses. Time and headmasters changed it to Houses of bravery, intelligence, loyalty and ambition!"_

"_Very well Gideon, thank you for your help, but I believe it is time we get this show on the road"_

Standing and placing the Hat on the stool in front of him Harry looked up and addressed the School.

"My friends, today marks a day History should take note of. Today we bring back the House system originally set up by the founders. Today, animosity between Houses lays and will remain forgotten. We are not individualists anymore, from this day forth we are Hogwarts! Now first years form a line, it is time to sort you into your fields of expertise." Harry said.

The morning progressed with students being sorted by year group. The first big change in House came from Luna Lovegood.

"Ahh Miss Lovegood, a pleasure as always!" The Hat pronounced to the School. "You are very special indeed, you see what others refuse to, you hear what others would pass over as imagined whispers, you hide behind a façade that make others underestimate you. Yes you are very clever yet very cunning. Your sorting before was a close call between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but now we have returned to the true Houses I can see nowhere else for you to go than SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted to the hall. Students and teachers alike were shocked by the revelations made by the Sorting Hat, all this time they had believed Luna to be a bit 'Loony' and in all truth it was just an act for people to underestimate her, an act that most definitely worked.

The sorting continued until Ginny Weasley was called, as she made her way up to the stool she winked at Harry in what she thought was a seductive way. However before she could reach the Hat, Harry stood and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you bring shame upon your family. You can try to hide your true motives from your fellow school friends, but you cannot hide the truth from me. You hold no allegiance to this school or its goals, you only wish to make a name for yourself by being the most popular persons wife. Tell me Ginny, do you really believe that a man could love an attention seeking scarlett woman?"

"What Harry? No! Cant you see? It was always meant to be me and you Harry! My mum told me so! I love you Harry, and you love me, you just don't know it yet!" She said, she believed in her words so much she had tears in her eyes.

"Why you little…" a voice shouted before a loud slap was heard throughout the hall. Surprisingly, to everyone but Harry, Hermione stood before Ginny, red in the face her hand held ready to strike again. Before she could take a swing again Harry had wrapped her in a hug anf started whispering in her ear.

"Calm down my love. Nothing and nobody could ever take me from you. She holds onto a childish dream which has grown stronger thanks to her mother. I love you Hermione, that will never change!" Turning back to Ginny, Harry spoke aloud again. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, throughout this past year you have shown your true face, a face that quite frankly disgusts me. You are no longer welcome within these halls. Never show your face again unless you are truly sorry for your sins."

With a flash of light she was, like Ron and Dumbledore, gone.

"Please, let the sorting continue." Harry announced

Once all the 6th year students had been sorted, the 7th year lined up. This is the year Harry had been waiting for, and he was sure many would be shocked by the outcome.

The first shock came with Hermione, as the hat was placed upon her head she felt the familiar feeling of the sorting hat enter her mind.

"Hmm difficult Miss Granger, just like before. Although this time you are no longer suited to Gryffindor. Whilst you know many spells and are quick at learning new ones, you are not a front line fighter. Neither do you have the aptitude for becoming a healer. Do not take that to mean that you couldn't do it, I just mean you are not suited to it. You hold within you the ability to do great in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, you are strong in research and development, but also strong in intelligence gathering. Hmmm, but where to put you, ahhh I did not see that before, a worthy goal Miss Granger, yes with that revelation, better be RAVENCLAW!" Many were shocked, they had thought Hermione would be by Harry's side through everything, making her a sure foot in for Gryffindor, however it looked like that was not meant to be.

The soring continued however until Draco Malfoy was called. Gone was the swagger and superiority complex he had held the first time round. This time he walked with a nervousness, but with a confidence hiding beneath the surface.

Harry looked at Draco and grinned, already knowing how this would turn out.

"Mr Malfoy, a true change in heart if I ever did see one" The hat pronounced after a few seconds of being on his head. " I see, brainwashed by your father, from a young age having to witness the horrors following the Dark Lord entails. Your father holding you under the imperious and cruciatous curses every time you did something he did not approve of but that is not what truly changed you. No, it was when he murdered your mother for suggesting you make your own choice that caused this change. I hard life you have lived young Draco, a desire to be rid of the name Malfoy. I cannot sort you into a house, you hold within you the power and capability of all four houses." Draco slumped in his seat, first from the memories he had repressed being made public and secondly because he now thought Hogwarts did not have a place for him. "Ah Draco, I said I could not sort you into one of the four houses. Not that I did not have a place for you. You will do your best as Hogwarts APPRENTICE!" The hat boomed.

Everyone looked on in shock and confusion except Harry of course who knew this would happen. Standing once again, he spoke to Draco.

"Congratulations, Gideon has it seems decided to make you my apprentice. It will teach you all I can Draco, but it will be hard and you will more than likely hate me. But when the end of the war comes, you will thank me. Now, come, your place is by my side now.

When Draco took the newly conjured seat to Harry's right, the sorting continued. Many students going to the same house as before whilst others went to the exact opposite. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, his smarts in herbology making him knowledgeable in the ingredients needed for healing salves and potions.

When the final student had been sorted Harry stood again and motioned for everyone else to follow. When everyone but the teachers had stood Harry waved his hand and the long rectangular tables disappeared, to be replaced by many circular tables much like from the Yule Ball in Harry's 3rd year.

"I encourage you all to sit with people from other houses, meal times and weekends will be a time for us all to relax and catch up, do not let house names stop you from talking to your new and old friends like they did before. Now before we finally begin breakfast I have one more announcement to make. As you" But Harry trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. "It appears breakfast will unfortunately be delayed further, we have visitors."

* * *

**A/N:** 100 reviews! Woop thanks guys :D, Hope you enjoy this next installment of CoJ.

Thanks

Apollo


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Lord Indeed

**Disclaimer: **I make no money from this Fanfic. All rights belong to J.

**A/N: **Apologies if this chapter is somewhat lacking, i got writers vlock and kept deleting and re-writing the whole chapter. I even at one point started writing my psychology essay from college into the story half-way through the chapter, how bloody annoying that was! Anyone forgive me if it not up to standard ill make it up to you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Dark Lord Indeed.

_*Hogwarts, allow those wanting an audience passage please*_ Harry thought to the castle, although he felt somewhat silly for having a one sided conversation, he knew the castle was semi-sentient and could react to things accordingly. Although it did take the blood of an heir to be able to follow through with such requests.

Everybody sat waiting, looking at Harry, expecting him to go and meet whoever had arrived, Harry however remained seated, calm and in control. The great hall doors opened with a bang admitting a crowd of people to enter.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest. Remove your wand and any weapons and come quietly or we will use force!" Cornelius Fudge shouted in the silence.

"Under what grounds Mr Fudge?" Harry stated calmly and quietly, yet loud enough for all to hear.

"Harry, why don't we take this up in my office, we don't want everyone to be privy to such information now do we?" Dumbledore spoke up, only within the hall now because Harry had allowed it this one time.

"If by '_your_' office you mean _mine_, then no. Whatever you and the ministry have to say can be said in front of our audience. Now again, under what charges am I under arrest?"

"Trespassing upon the grounds of Hogwarts, slander against the head of the wizengamot, forcibly removing said schools headmaster and many of its students, treason against the British ministry, use of illegal spells, casting one of the unforgivable curses against one Bellatrix LeStrange, unlawfully binding a wizards magic, 12 counts of murder, aiding and abetting a known criminal, and suspicion with evidence of being a Dark Lord." Percival Weasley spoke loud so all could hear, in what he thought was an authoritive tone, which to others just came out as a monotonous speech filled with self-importance.

"Ahh, yes, I see you have gone all out with these _'charges_', however, before we go any further I think you should know several things. One cannot trespass upon one's own property, and even if I did not own these grounds, I, as a student would be allowed to walk these halls and browse these lands. Slander against the head of the wizengamot… yep…guilty. Forcibly removing the ex-headmaster and several students? Again guilty, but it is my right to remove anyone from my property with any force I see fit. Check the law book on that one guys, it's in there. Treason? Hmm, hard one, but, while tempting, not guilty, and as such, your evidence for this claim? What spells have I cast that are illegal exactly? And again, evidence?" This was all said calmly, the minister rapidly turning red with anger, a twitch becoming visible in his left eye. "Unforgiveable used amongst one of the most wanted criminals in the world? I think you will find such force is accepted in accordance with your own laws, plus the spell did not work when cast therefore I am unaccountable for said crime. Next, I have not bound anyone's magic, I think you shall find Mr Dumbledore is slowly regaining his magic, a binding would be a permanent lock on said person. Now what else was there?"

"12 counts of murd…" Percy began, again in a monotonous voice, but was quickly interrupted by Fudge.

"_Enough!_ Aurors! Arrest that man!" he bellowed.

The Aurors took a step forward but did not raise their wands, a look of uncertainty on their faces. This was no common criminal in front of them. This was a man who radiated power, more so than Dumbledore ever had, even in his prime. This was a man who could and would and had been toe to toe with Voldemort. A man currently stood with a smirk on his face, eyes flickering as if lightning was trapped inside them, causing a small amount of fear within the Aurors.

"Stand down Aurors, I have no quarrel with you and I can sense none of you really want to do this. I have an alternative option for you however. I see you have bought reporters with you, good I shall have a statement for them in a few minutes."

"Aurors I said arrest this man! I am the Minister of…" Fudge once again boomed but was quickly interrupted by Harry.

"Oh you poor poor man. I feel for the people who blindly follow without question."

"Harry, my boy, is such sarcasm and blatant disregard for respect really neccassary? I fear you are treading down the path of darkness, a path that Voldemort before you walked down. Give up now Harry and we may be able to salvage the situation." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Disregard for respect Mr Dumbledore? May be you should follow your own advice, to anyone but my friends I am either Lord Emrys, Lord Hogwarts or Lord Potter. As for walking down the dark path? You will find yourself mistaken. I walk the line between dark and light. I walk the path of the Grey." Harrys stated.

"The Grey? _You fool_! There is only Light and Dark, do not be so naïve as to think there is any common ground!" Fudge spat.

"You only delude yourself Dear Mr Fudge, wizards of today hold only a fraction of the power of the wizards of old who held no such prejudice. Magic is magic, there is no Light or Dark, there is only magic and intent."

"Silence Potter! The Minister of Magic deserves your respect! You are nothing but a liar, coward and cheat! How _dare_ you insult him!"

"Ahh if it isn't our beloved Madame Umbridge. I was meaning to pay you a visit, thanks for saving me a job. If you would be so kind as to step forward? I do need to show the proper respect now don't I?"

Delores Jane Umbridge, the toad like woman who had tortured so many students in her time at the school, stupidly stepped forward, thinking Harry was ready to bow down to their demands.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, you have committed crimes most foul. You have abused your position as a member of the Hogwarts staff, torturing minors with an illegal artefact, publicly known as a Blood Quill, your discrimination against those not of wizarding blood is quite frankly disgusting. Magic has judged you, and you have been found wanting. For your crimes against humanity, your sentence is death. You are however lucky, I shall not allow the students to witness your punishment. You shall be detained in the Hogwarts dungeons until a time can be allocated to mete out judgement."

With an all too familiar flash, Umbridge disappeared from the spot she was just vacating.

"How dare you! Return her immediately! She is a ministry official! Return her now Potter or so help me…" again Fudge was interrupted.

"Or so help you what Fudge? I have played the accommodating host for long enough! Kindly leave my school before I force you to." Harry spat, disgust evident in his voice.

"You and what army Potter, you are just one small insignificant boy trying to play with men."

Benches scraped across the floor, the sounds of wands being drawn and then silence.

Looking around Harry grinned, returning his focus back onto the Minister.

"Me and the army of Hogwarts Minister, you are outmatched a hundred to one. Do not be so foolish to think that just because they are students they will be easily defeated. You do not stand a chance, leave now before I allow them to have their fun."

With a roar Fudge did the first smart thing since his term as Minister, he turned and headed to leave. Just as he was about to leave the great hall he could not help turning around and shouting a parting comment.

"You haven't heard the last of me Potter! I _will_ get you, that is a promise!"

"Until then Minister, good day to you" Harry replied, smiling and waving mockingly at the retreating back of the Fudge.

"Ha..Lord Potter, do you not see what the consequences of your actions today will be? You are further along the Dark path than I thought. It would not surprise me if you were in alliance with Voldemort." Dumbledore said in mock sadness, an act very well practiced, enough to make it seem real to those who did not know the ex-headmaster so well.

Before Harry could answer however a song erupted in the Hall. A song that bought joy and hope to the hearts of the true. It was soon joined by another, one more feminine than the first but equally as powerful. With a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared, swooping around the rafters of the Great Hall enchanting ceiling.

"It would appear that Fawkes agrees with me Harry. Give yourself up now and we can work through this." Dumbledore said with a triumphant look on his face

"Don't count your chickens just yet old man." Harry replied, matching Dumbledores expression.

Fawkes made one final lap of the hall before he swooped down and regally landed on Harry's shoulder, but the show and shock was not over. Another flash appeared above everybody's heads, this time a flash of lightning, an exact replica of the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. A gasp escaped everybody's lips, a creature not seen in a thousand years appearing from the flash of lightning. It was a phoenix, but nothing like Fawkes. This phoenix had a body of pure white, the tips of its feathers an emerald green, the exact green of Harry's eyes. It was an amazing sight to behold, and like Fawkes, this phoenix swopped down and elegantly landed on Harry's other shoulder.

"Fawkes, great to see you again, am I to understand you have made your choice?" A trill met Harry's confirmation, a trill of acknowledgment. "And Hedwig my girl, beautiful as always! I hope the trip was a successful one?" Another trill of acknowledgement met Harry's question.

"Fawkes, what are you doing? Can you not see the darkness in Harry's soul?" Dumbledore pleaded, his response was unexpected, and unfortunately for Dumbledore, downright painful.

Fawkes cast a sorrowful look deep into Dumbledore's eyes. After a few seconds, the fire phoenix let out a sharp trill, one that all present could tell was of disapproval of sadness. Fawkes left Harrys shoulder and hovered in front of Dumbledore, spreading his wings wide he let out a series of trills which only Harry and of course Hedwig could understand.

_***Albus Dumbledore, you have gone against what you once stood for, I no longer consider you worthy of my friendship. By magic I release you from my bond, transferring all privileges to Harry James Potter, for although Grey sided, he is more pure than you could ever hope to have been.***_

As the trills died down, a bright light escaped from Dumbledore's chest, causing him to arch his back in obvious pain, he tried and failed to hold the scream of pain in as the bond with his familiar was severed for good. The light slowly hovered in front of Fawkes, until another trill caused it to shoot into Harry's chest. Harry accepted the bond, and as he did so his hair changed from its tidy pulled back style into its usual mess albeit longer, white and emerald streaks now visible, as if in slow motion red and gold streaked its way through from the roots to the tips, joining with the emerald and white, before flashing back to its original style.

Dumbledore was panting, knelt down on the floor with his head hung, obviously exhausted from the severing of his bond. Harry, showing a slight amount of mercy waved his hand, making Dumbledore disappear from Hogwarts.

After thanking Fawkes for his bond and stroking his now two familiars, Harry turned to the reporters.

"I promised a comment. Listen well for I shall only say this once. I am my own man, I will not be controlled again. Any out there who are true to the light, I invite you to join us here at Hogwarts where we will prepare for the war to come. All are welcome, Humans, Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires, any who wish for a better world. But do not think of showing up if you are not true, for I will know and you will meet your end before you take a step within these Halls. That I promise you! Now a few questions before you take your leave?" He said, all the while reporters scribbled furiously.

"Lord Potter, you claim to be Lord Emrys _and_ Lord Hogwarts. Do you have evidence to back your claims?"

"That I do, for now I think evidence enough for Lord Hogwarts lies in the fact that I am able to evict those I choose with the help of Hogwarts. Further evidence shall be made public next week. A visit to Gringotts is in order first. Next?"

"Lord Potter, what are your plans for the school and its residents?"

"Ah a good question I must say Miss Clearwater!" Harry said, remembering her face from her time at Hogwarts as a prefect. "The school shall, until the end of the war, be teaching spells, tactics, healing, duelling, pretty much everything one would need to know to survive an encounter with someone wishing them or others harm. The residents, of all ages and all backgrounds shall receive extensive tutoring in specialised courses pertaining to what the individual would like to contribute to this war, and would undoubtedly help them in their career choices in the future."

"Is the education, N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's not important Mr Potter? This is a school after all!"

"What are exams compared to a life? If we here can teach people to survive, then anything someone uses, that they learnt here, to save their or someone else's life, is far more important and rewarding than an exam. We are at war, changes must be made to stop the sycophant who calls himself a Dark Lord. Now one more question before you must leave us to our breakfast."

"What of the statements and rumours proclaiming you to be a Dark Lord?"

"Ahh Rita, pleasure to see you again. Do you not see the magnificent beings I am bonded with? Why if I am a Dark Lord then please do call me Dark Lord Phoenix!" Harry joked, "Now I thank you for your time but I can hear a hundred grumbling stomachs. Goodbye"

The reporters and remaining Aurors turned and left the great hall as Harry made his way back up to the head table muttering to himself. However his last sentence was heard by nearby students, who chuckled and passed on what he had just said to those nearest. Eventually the whole student body was chuckling to what was said.

"All Hail the Dark Lord… Phoenix? Ha, bloody stupid, inbred, goat molesting, sheep following, self-important, prejudiced, imbecilic, bigoted morons!…Dark Lord _indeed_…sheesh give a guy a break!"

If the students chose that moment to look at the feared Professor Snape, they would have seen a proud smirk on his face, proud of Harry's very descriptive insults.

* * *

**A/N:** Another apology im afraid. Sorry to reviewers who i have not got back to yet. College, work, football and a temporary writers block stopped me. I will get to answering them now howver. Also updates may become a little less at the moment but still hopefully atleast once a week. World Cup is here baby yeahhh! lol this will entail me visitng the pub often and drinking myself silly. no fit state to write unless you want a chapter of enfjiwe ifhjiewf uheuifh lol.

Thanks and apologies

Apollo


End file.
